Camp SYS!
by showoffXD
Summary: SYS Show Your Stuff! This story is about Ocs and characters from beyblade gathering up at this Camp. like camp rock 1 (NOT 2) with the music and people rapping and singing and guitar and EVERYTHING! Get ready For this Singing music Crazy Drama camp of SYS! (Ocs no longer needed)
1. Chapter 1

Rex: hey guys this is Rex Adams here!

Kyoya: also known as showoffXD

Rex: I'm pleased to inform you, that I decided to make a story about Oc's even though I'm still writing KIDSAV which is rated M

Masamune: What's this story about Rex?

Rex: glad you asked, Well this story is like Camp rock but Replacing the characters and a bit of the plot.

Nile: ?

Rex: I'm calling it Camp SYS!

Kyoya: meaning?

Rex: Show your stuff!

Masamune: oOoH~

Rex: this is how the character's will be selected please look below ^.^ _**MUST CHOSE 1 OF THE FOLLOWING PLEASE OR WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED **_

**1 Diva with her crew ( which is 3 other girls )**

**3 popstars (1 must be male 2 female or male)**

**2 noobs XD i mean newcomers to the camp (females or males)**

**regular people (females or males)**

**2 people with the big voice (1 must be female and 1 must be male)**

**1 amazing dancer (female or male)**

**1 amazing rapper (female or male)**

**1 manger (which is rex already decided XD)**

_Thats it for now! 1 OCs per person I might ask for 2 depending on characters**  
**_

* * *

**_Form_**

First name:

Last name:

Gender:

Age:

appearance: (every little detail please)

personality:

normal outfit 1:

normal outfit 2:

sleepwear:

swim wear:

likes:

dislikes:

friends:

enemies:

crush:

fears:

Talent: (Example, Dancing, playing the drums, singing, etc)

**Secret:** ( a huge secret your OC has, wouldn't tell anyone but the people who are closest PM me about it) u dont have to have a secret but i recommend it

* * *

Rex: that is all! please submit and love me!

Kyoya: no way I would love you!

Rex: Kiss my ass Kyoya, and review Your form AND PM me your form. Most likely u all will be accepted

**_CAMP SYS!_**


	2. Camp SYS!

_**Camp SYS!**_

**Rex: welcome to the first chapter! Holy crap, over 3,000 words this is going to be long chapter **

**Kyoya: Ew this story garbage**

**Rex: again, kiss my ass Kyoya!**

**Kyoya: double the ew!**

**Kiara: Your face is Ew Kovu~**

**Kyoya: My name is Kyyyyyyyooooya! **

**Rex: *clears throat* on with the chapter! I put 3 people as amazing rapper and 2 people at amazing dancer enjoy! and also two people wanted to be ginga sister but i picked one to be his sister sorry~ this is the longest chapter in this story probably it might be kind of boring sorry~ **

* * *

"I hope Dashan not too worry that we are going to be late" A violet hair girl who was an Idol said shyly playing with her thumbs

"Don't worry Aurora, Your worry to much" A tomboyish girl leaned into her seat

"Your right, I-I'm sorry..." The girl apologize known as Aurora Heart,(Age 16) she had knee length beautiful Violet hair that was in a side ponytail due to her earlier performance, She also has emerald eyes That could change color, depending on which mood she is in, currently they were darker green which means she was sad. Her skin is pale, and cold at the moment because she was healthy

"Why are your eyes dark green? Are you still worrying?" The tomboyish girl spoke once again adding she was an idol as well, also known as Kirara Setoji, (Age 16) she had shoulder length black hair with red highlights but were brighter than usually due her earlier performance. She also had pure fierce black eyes looking like she would start at fight anytime, Adding some sort of scar on her left shoulder looking like it was from some sort of cat or lion perhaps. She had dark make up on purple lipstick, and black eye shadow. She also always wears a Fine lion claw necklace with a angelic flame like gem in the middle.

"No I promise Kirara" Aurora turned away hiding her face

"I could tell it in your eyes Aurora" Kirara snickered

"Kirara leave her alone" A orange harried girl who was also an idol with the other two said Her name was Yin Song,(Age 15) She had bright spring seasonal orange hair, One fourth of it is tied into two buns on both left and right side of her head while the rest flows down reaching mid-leg. She also has calm looking hazel eyes and pale skin. She has a small attractively dainty build body, also known as petite body shape.

"What, you want take this outside Yin?" Kirara threatened easing up from her chair

"Yeah take this outside while were in a moving limo" Yin said Giving a fake smile

The Pop star Idols were in a black limo heading to Camp SYS, Being forced by there manger to spend more time together.

"Well did you guys pack?" The violet hair girl asked turning back around

"Yupe" Kirara answered sinking into her chair once again

"Yeah" Yin replied "Oh and by the way loving your outfit Today it so... you" The orange haired teen smiled pointing at Kirara outfit

The black haired teen known as Kirara was wearing a red tank top, just over it a a black vest that fit perfectly with it. Adding black ripped shorts with a black and red bey belt, black combat boots, A black finger less gloves on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

"Why thank you" Kirara check out Yin outfit "And your outfit is to... die for" she added sarcastically

Yin was wearing a traditional Chinese dress similar to Mei mei's, but the buttons are butterflies buttons and the bottom was embroidered with yellow butterflies, Her shorts are a cute blue and bladers belt was white and blue with little music notes on it, She has pink ballet shoes as well, Adding a lovey golden necklace with one charm on it; A beautiful sky blue twister

"Hey I'm being nice, Can't you at least try" Yin snarled

"I try harder" Kirara turned away "When I want too" she mumbled as she took a glance at what Aurora was wearing

Aurora was wearing a beauteous white halter neck frock, that has shiny silver rings attached to It form a chain that reaches her thighs with white heels. adding a classy pink diamond heart necklace.

Kirara smirked staring at Aurora necklace "Nice necklace you got there"

Aurora blushed covering it "I-Its not your K-Kirara" She stuttered " Please... KEEP YOU HANDS OFF IT!" Aurora went into a serous tone her eyes changing from darker green to even Darker green due to being mad

"Okay calm down" Kirara turned away not frightened by the girl at all

The three teens did not have a good relationship and never spend anytime together only when singing and interviews they all pretend to like each other

"When are we getting there? Limo driver" Yin called out

"In half an hour M'lady" He answered

"Half an hour with you guys" Kirara sank back into her chair "This is a nightmare~"

_**AT THE CAMP~**_

"DADDY WHY PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!" A dark dazzling navy blue waist length haired teen begged on her knees, on new camp ground as her dad drove off leaving her and her suitcase

"I'm telling mom!" She yelled getting up and picking up her suitcase roughly, her name was Ayami Scarlett But prefers to be called 'Gin' (Age 16) She had Amazing navy blue waist length hair. Matching her Hair were her divine blue eyes, When she gets angry hers eyes crackle, But when shes happy, They sparkle beautifully. She also had a long gash On her arm from fighting which she enjoys, The Opponent pulled a knife out on her and aiming for her but she manged to dough it _Lucky her_ which left a permanent scar. Adding she has a fake tattoo on her wrist saying 'unbreakable' she claims it real but puts on a new tattoo on the same spot, saying the same thing, each time it fades. Gin is nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone that she was born with. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs

Gin, Also known as Ayami was wearing a light gray tank top with small Japanese writing on the top left corner. Adding dark blue denim jean cut-offs with ideal silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves. She also had on purple high tops with pretty black laces, Finger less gloves, on the right hand black and left white, Her way of remembering which is right and left. Black leather jacket with a purple trim Only when cold outside, She also wears around a delightful locket in a shape of a Heart with picture's of her mom and dad in it.

Gin looked around as What she saw didn't really amaze her

A ocean full of Teens and talents some were banging sticks together creating some sort of beat while girl were sing tunes from songs most of the boys were dancing in front of girls while others decided to play guitar instead

Gin thought it was a awful lot of talents in one place, but she could care less she didn't even really want to come to this camp anyways

Gin walked with her suitcase getting glares from some girls she passed

Gin quickly gave a death glare back and the girls ran off

The navy blue haired teen smirked and continued to walk before bumping into someone

"Arg! will you move a little faster grandma" She yelled

The Waist-length and exquisite silky silver hair girl quickly turned around and bowed "S-Sorry"

She got back up "I am new here and don't know my way around..."

"Name?" Gin asked crossing her arms

The girl gulped "Um, Hikari... Hikari Miyoko is my name, can I ask yours?" She smiled

"Ayami Scarlett but call me Gin" She smirked

Hikari Miyoko (Age 15) has beauteous waist length, silky, sliver hair adding blue bangs. She had tanned skin and is 5ft 6, Adding her sea green Fair eyes. She also has a dark radiant phoenix tattoo on her left arm.

Miyoko is wearing a red tank top underneath a marvelous white off-the shoulder top, normal pair of black jeans, dark blue gym shoes, and a wonderful necklace with a bey charm on it. Also a dark green beybelt.

"Okay Gin" The sliver haired teen girl smiled grabbing her suitcase

Gin nodded "Well, your not lost you have too wait till the manger shows up, and tell us about the camp and which dorms we stay in"

"Oh okay!" Hikari said cheerfully "Are you new to this camp too?"

Gin grabbed her suitcase "Who cares I hate it here already"

"Oh... Okay!" Hikari smiled

_**Camp SYS~**_

Some of the campers crowded around the bench were amazing dancers were dancing

They all were good but two of them were amazing one a boy the other a girl

The group was dancing to 'Fine China' by Chris Brown

As the chorus hit, a boy with stunning light brownish and a tad orangeish hair came up and started to break dance

He lock all the moves from windmills straight to a headspin, he kept that spin up till the chorus ended with a pose of hand hops everybody was now screaming on how amazing he was

As for a girl with splendid long black hair adding red and sliver streaks started to dance as well, break dancing of course when the bridge hit once again she started

She nailed The moves she knew starting with a elbow hops going into a boomerang and ending with Air chair spin Everybody roared

The campers roared wildly some clapping, cheering, screaming how good those to were, Its was crazy!

When the song was Done Everybody left and was going back to what they were doing

Some of the dancers left to talk to there friends as for those two they sat to together on the bench

"N-nice!" She complimented panting, Her name was Sky Flame and she is one amazing dancer (Age 16), She has splendid long black hair with red and sliver streaks, 5ft 4in But was currently in a ponytail cause she started dancing, small waste, adding her graceful reddish-orange eyes with gray flakes

Sky was wearing normal jean skirt with sliver chains hanging the left side adding a black tee-shirt a single, short flame print jacket, radiant black high-top shoes, with black finger less gloves.

"You too" He gave her a thumbs up panting as well, His name was Morgan Blue (Age 17) He was also one of the amazing dancers at this camp. He had stunning light brown with a little orange hair shoulder length adding his side bangs almost cover his face but not, And don't forget about his beautiful emerald green eyes. His height about 5'10, Slightly muscular as well with peachy skin, with cute freckles on his cheeks

Morgan was wearing a sightly flaming red t-shirt with black words on it saying "Hot Head". He wears knee-length beige khakis with red Toms as his shoes.

Sky smirked "another summer together huh?"

Morgan smiled " I guess so... You do know I still am the best right"

Sky stood up grabbing her suitcase "Yeah in your Dreams" she walked off

Morgan got up quickly grabbing his suitcase as well "Hey don't leave me" He called out running towards her

_**Camp SYS**_

"Arg! theirs too many people this year!" A comely short red flame harried girl yelled out loud as some campers stared

"Blaze its a camp, what you expect" Nile giggled whipping out his phone "I wonder when Kyoya getting here..."

Ah, Yes Blaze Markaru (Age 15) she had delightful flame red hair the reach the middle of her neck adding her fair ruby eyes matching it, Rose soft lips, with tanned skin and a slim figure. She also had about five or four scars on her wrist. What blaze was wearing was a cute black tank top adding red unbuttoned shirt over it with rolled up sleeves, she also wears black skinny jeans and grey boots that reached her knees. Two belts one brown holding her pants and the other grey holing her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove only on the left hand with bandages above the glove. A gorgeous sliver bracelet on her right and with a necklace on her neck saying 'Yin'.

"Yeah when is Kyoya getting here it's been..." Blaze looked at her wrist noticing so had not watch

"5 minutes..." Nile laughed

"Yeah a good 5 minutes" Blaze crossed her arms stomping on the ground

"Hey Guys!" A girl with goggles on her head and brown hair yelled waving her hand and dragging her suitcase

"Madoka!" Blaze ran to her and gave a slap on the back in a friendly gesture "Welcome back girl~"

"Hey blaze" Madoka fixed her goggles as she watched Nile join them dragging both Blazes and his suitcase"Hi Nile"

"Hey Madoka" He waved

"Gosh this year at final SYT (Show your talent) I going to win for sure" Blaze broadcast fixing her belts

Madoka and Nile both laughed

_**Camp SYS**_

As a girl With dazzling really Short brown hair stepped out of her moms car, she smiled and waved "Goodbye mom!"

Her mom waved back and with that drove off

She dragged her suitcase entering the camp, her angelic eyes sparkled seeing so much people

Her name was Emma Hagane she was Ginga younger sister (Age 13) She had really short brown hair, with Stunning blueish Eyes, Just a tad overweight. What she was wearing was a pair of jean shorts adding a blue tank top, Blue converses, Nerdy like charming blue glasses, and finger less Brown gloves.

"Wow look at all these people so much this year" Emma said quietly to herself before 4 random girls ran up to her

"OMG! you were amazing last year!" The first girl said

"Yeah like totally!" the second one agreed

"Your voice is to DIE for" The third stated

"You WON last year! I bet your going to win again!" the last one sad happily

"Oh girls thank you, you guys were amazing last year too" Emma smiled before Ginga her older brother came in

"Hey sis, what took so long?" The redhead boy smiled putting hands behind his hand

"You had to make mom drive me didn't you" She turned her head

"Well dad has a cooler car" He smiled

"ARG! I hate you sometimes" She walk away as Ginga followed

**_Camp SYS_**

"Lets see... the microphone is set up, dorms are cleaned" A redhead girl checked her list she was special effect and a bit of a co-host as well

"Now wheres that Rex at?" She put a hand on her hip

Her name was Suikana Asuma Cecile (Age 16), She had delightful red hair which spikes towards her left with pretty hard to notice blond points, her fringe just covers her ears and pleasing golden brown eyes. She also has a little triangular birthmark bellow her left shoulder adding thin hands with long fingers. her arm reach her thighs and to see are longer than normal, Her legs are normal length.

She was wearing an Fine yellow shirt that has tears on the bottom and arms. An forward facing pale pretty cream scarf, blue torn up jeans adding yellow dust on it. because her technology experiments resulting the creation of an explosive yellow dust that explode when given an static shock. Is unaffected by electrical equipment. Her shoes are simple blue and white trainers that are size 9.

Suikana pulled out her phone and texted The manger

**Where are you?! :o **She typed and put the phone back into her ripped jeans back pocket, feeling a bit dizzy. as she grabbed her suitcase and walked into a huge crowd of people

_**Camp SYS**_

A rap battle started up as a crowd of campers circle these 3 Amazing rappers

One of the campers Known as Masamune Kadoya started up a beat

There were two girls and one boy as they were free styling

The first Girl that went up had divine ebony colored haired that was also shoulder length and straighten.

She bounced with the beat as she started to spit a sick rhyme

"you show up the wrong place at the wrong time start sprayin the wrong rimes, I'm dropin lines now so sit down shut up and listen, to whats written on this peac of paper, look at you wearin the hats, the shoes thinkin your a gangsta, but to me you just a lil wannabe wanksta"

The girl saluted finshed her rap as the campers all 'Ohhhhh'

Her name was Ninel Velasquez Bychkov, (Age 17) She had Graceful ebony hair color that was shoulder length and straighten There are also five dark blue streaks in her hair. She has bright Pretty goldenrod colored eyes. As well for her skin tone color, it's more of a peachy tone, which makes her have a lighter complexion. for height, she stands about 5'10 and weights about 145 pounds. Ninel has a alluring hourglass body shape.

She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top with a black waist belt adding a Stunning silver floral buckle. With her pair of black skinnies with a silver chain hanging from it, she also wears a pair of black knee length leather high heel boots. Her accessories are a pair of dark blue Beautiful snowflake earrings and a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

She took a step back allowing a boy with slighty messy and short black hair to step up he smirked and spat somthing as well

"you act like you fool, you talk about achievin', Carry on tool, I'm just not believin' you've got no skill, you just ain't got the will I'll wrap this up now, you ain't much fun to diss now i sit back, relax, 'cause you can't touch this"

As the crowd cheered at that rap He smiled

His name was Cole, Cole Ajayee. (Age 16) He Is skinny also lightly muscled, Height about 5'7. He is also quite the big mouth, full with perfect teeth as well. Green, big and cute round bauble-like eyes. His hair is black and short and slightly messy. He has a nose stud. Also his hands are always bandaged due to his clumsiness.

He was wearing a tight, grey, v-neck muscle tee and black tracksuit pants. Sometimes, he'll cover himself up with a fine white hoodie. He also wears a leather necklace with a few glass beads on it. Adding white sneakers mostly but also seem to have an obsession with sneakers, sometimes sporting colorful or crazy Radiant patterned shoes.

As he took a step back, he stumbled. falling backwards but a girl with light blue hair adding dark blue highlights caught him.

Laughter Started from the crowd of campers who were watching the battle

She sighed "You alright Cole" she looked down

Cole gave a smile "Yeah thank you Neptu-

Before he could finsh his 'thank you for catching me' she dropped him and yelled "My turn!"

Cole rubbed his swore bottom and mumbled with a smile "Same as always"

she walked up and the beat started again, As her Eyes turned from green to gold

"I'm gettin' tired of sayin' the same old thing. You wanna fight, take a nice step into the ring. I'll bring a pair of boxing glove and a Sox hat. And sock any brat and pounce on 'em like a bobcat"

Her name was Neptune Ocean.(Age 12) She is Skinny with fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights, she has vampire sharp teeth, Adding her Lovey Green eyes That also change color depending on her mood

She was wearing a Light blue jacket Adding a dark blue hanketshift with raven eye prints on it, also wears a dark blue track pants with ocean Fair blue track shoes.

As she finshed the crowd roared, as Ninel clapped

It wasnt soon before the crowd scattered and left the three

"Nice!" Cole came dusting off his Pants

"Thanks, But what can I say, I AM THE BEST!" Neptune flicked her light blue hair

"In your dreams my friend" Ninel joined with crossed arms

"I was just kidding~" Neptune said, Her eyes turning back to green as she grabbed her suitcase

"Yet another year togather huh," Cole smiled with teeth grabbing his suitcase

"Yeah i guess so..." Ninel dragged her suitcase walking

Both Cole and Neptune looked at eachother wondering if shes 'Okay' but quickly followed behind her

**HELLLLLOOOO CAMPERS AND WELCOME TO CAMP SYS! PLEASE MEET AT THE STAGE WHERE WE COULD TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT THE CAMP AND WHICH CABINS YOU WILL STAYING IN! **

The voice echoed threw out the cam, As everybody rushed to the stage

* * *

Rex: Yupe, Thats it for the first chapter sorry it took so long cause i wanted it to be perfect! PM me if i got you OCs wrong of something or review and love me! ALSO Sierra Crystals You will be introduced next chapter promise! AGAIN REVEIW AND LOVE ME PLEASE I NEED LOVE!

*Rex Hugs Sierra*

Sierra: Take your hands off me! *struggles*

Rex: she'll love me!

*knocks Rex out*

Sierra: Review people please!


	3. Welcome to our WORLD

**Rex: Hey guys new chapter yay! We have a new girl to be introduced as well (2,083 WORDS HOLY SH!T)**

**Sierra: Thats me!**

**Rex ah yes! Sierra! *Hugs Cole* **

**Cole: *Hugs***

**Rex: REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**Kiara: Boys... STOP HUGGING IT MAKING ME MAD! *KOs Cole And Rex***

* * *

_**Chapter: Welcome to Our WORLD!**_

As the campers rushed to the stage They waited For the manger to showed up

A boy who was 15 years old stood at the center of the stage with his hands behind his back

everyone was silent

The boy opened his mouth and yelled

"WELCOME TO CAMP SYS!"

"Show your talent!" some campers shouted back

"Yes Show your talent, glad you guys are energetic this morning" The boy smiled leaning on his heels

"You guys do know my name right?" The jet black hairred teen smirked

"The idiot who trying to be the manger of this camp" Gin blurted out as everyone stared, Hikari stood there beside Ayami feeling embarrassed from her shout out

"Hmph!" The boy crossed his arms jumping off the stage and making his way straight for Gin threw the crowd

"You must be Ayami" The boy snarled now face to face with her

"And you must be The idiot/manger of the camp" Gin snickered crossing her arms as well

"No and yes, My name is Rex Adams nice to meet you miss Ayami Scarlett" Rex bowed

Rex Adams was the manger of Camp SYS, even though he was 15. He has wild/shaggy jet black hair that flows in the wind. With sea blue eyes glittering under the moon shine on the lake. Tanned skinned, he also has a black long sleeve shirt with red words on it saying "zombies" with white skinny jeans. And a white scarf, with black Jordons.

"Please... Rex call me Gin" Gin put her navy blue hair behind her ear

"That's Mr; Adams to you" He turned away getting back onto the stage As Gin clenched her fists Her eyes crackling

Hikari touched her shoulder "You okay?"

Gin brushed her off "I'm fine"

Hikari gave a huge smile "Okay!"

The navy blue haired teen gave a her weird glare and thought that she was way too... Nice

"Okay, Okay" Rex clapped getting everyone's attention, Before he could say anything a girl with red hair ran into the stage known as Suikana, she whispered something in his ear

When Suikana finished she ran off stage as Rex groaned "Arg! We cant start cause the Idols are late!"

The crowd roared because they didn't know the pop stars were coming

Suikana Face palmed, He wasn't suppose to tell them that

Rex scratched the back of his head noticing what he just said "Opps..."

"Great Even More PEOPLE!" Blaze shouted flinging her hands in the air

"Blaze..." Nile sweat dropped

"Hey theres Kyoya!" Madoka pointed at the enterance as Kyoya walked in with a girl

"OoOoh what do we have here?" Blaze snickered whipping her flame hair out of her face

The girl who was walking with Kyoya name was Sierra Crystals, (Age 15) she has dazzling milky white skin with her stunning blue eyes. She also had dark brown with yellow streaks at the bottom, adding bangs. She is very delightful and does not put too much make-up on, Just some mascara and lip-gloss.

What the Sierra Was wearing was a blue t-shirt that has a big red rose in it, over it she wears a black classy jacket that has sleeves up to her elbows. She was also wearing a black miniskirt and black high-heeled boots. Adding a white band on her wrist.

Blaze quickly hopped on down to Kyoya

"Oh hey Kyoya and Sierra whats up" Blaze giggled under her breath

"Oh cam IT Blaze! I was just walking with him" Sierra swiftly turned her face around whipping her brown hair in Blaze face

Blaze felt her face boil up in anger as she attempted to Beat the girl, but was held back by Madoka and Nile who just came in

"Hey Kyoya" Madoka and Nile said in unison

"Hey" Kyoya gave a small wave before getting face to face with Blaze

Blaze blushed cause how close Kyoya was, there noses were touching

"Don't be so jealousy Blaze" Kyoya whispered with a smirked

Blaze Face was as red as her ruby eyes in anger, as Kyoya walked Away from the Group

"JEALOUS!? ME!? I GOING RIPE THAT PUNK INTO PIECES!" Blaze yelled as Nile and Madoka held her back

Sierra stuck her tongue out at Blaze before following Kyoya

"THERE BOTH MOCKING ME! AREN'T THEY!" Blaze shouted as Campers stared

"Blaze..." Madoka and Nile sighed

**somewere else in the huge crowd**

"So we are waiting for those Idiols?" Morgan blew his brown side bangs out of his face

"Yupe" Sky played with her black hair

"Hey you two!" Masamune yelled out loud making his way threw the crowd following Ginga, Tusbusa, and Yu

"Hey brother from another mother!" Morgan quickly gave a props to Masamune and the others

"Cant you just wait for this years Final SYT" Ginga said in excitement

"Yupe I can wait" Morgan gave a smooth answered

"Well I can't! it's going to be a blast!" Ginga clung on to Masamune smiling

Morgan grinned at that sight

Masamune blushed "D-Dude no homo" Masamune brushed Ginga off who sighed and Kept trying to cling to him

"Earth to Sky" Tusbusa said waving his Hand in front of her face

Yu laughed "Get it Tusbusa you said 'Earth to Sky' cause you know the sky is... and the earth-Nevermind!" Yu yelled

"Oh hey Guys" Sky Smiled hugging Tusbusa and Yu

"Sky was day dreaming" Yu sung

"Well only sometimes when it gets boring" Sky said

"Boring must be everyday then" Morgan join there little conversation

"Arg, whatever Morgan" Sky rolled her red/orange eyes

"I wonder when those Pop stars are getting here?" Ginga sighed

"I know" Morgan and Sky said together

**As** a limo drove to the Camp entrance all the Camper looked to see three girls hopped out

Cole cupped his cheeks "No Way! Its Kiara Setoji!"

Ninel gasped "And Aurora heart!"

"And Yin song!" Neptune shouted enough to make everyone hear, as the crowd of campers roared in excitement

Rex clapped "Finally my Big Stars are Here!" He jumped off the stage as the girls walked on

"Hey Guys" Kiara yelled out waving her hands

"Its going to be an amazing summer!" Aurora shouted

"Especially With us!" Yin blew a kiss as some boy campers Including Chris fainted

"They finally have come" Suikana smiled at Rex who smiled as well

"Took them long enough" Rex sighed throwing his arm around the girl in a friendly manner

**Emma** Hagane stood there silent watching the pop stars before sighing

_My voice is good... but is it good enough to show them what i got?"_ Emma thought to herself clenching her suitcase and fixing her glasses

"And plus I still have my rival here" Emma said to herself before glancing at Sierra who also tied with her in the Final SYT

Sierra looked back at her and smiled with a wave before leaving Kyoya and standing with her

"Hey, you look so sad why?" Sierra questioned

"Oh it's nothing really" Emma gave a smile

Sierra smiled lightly

"**WHOA** LOOK AT YOU THEM! THERE HOTTER IN REAL LIFE!" Cole shouted getting a bit crazy

"Cole..." Neptune sighed

"Get a hold of yourself BOY!" Ninel shook his shoulders silly

"**Anyways** we start off Camp SYS with a song!" Kiara yelled as the crowd roared in response

"Welcome to the World anybody?" Aurora smiled as most of the Campers yelled yes

"Okay ready girls" Yin smiled holding her mic

"Yeah" Both Kiara and Aurora Said

"Hit it Suikana!" Kiara yelled pointing at the Girl who nodded and pushed a button on a box, with that music started playing

"We need 3 rappers before we start please" Aurora smiled

Quickly Cole jumped up on the stage Followed by Ninel and Neptune

"OKAY!" Yin yelled

**_Kiara_**  
**You got your popstar, i'll be your rockstar **  
**When it's a suicide, you call it superstar**

**_Aurora_ **  
**Check out the forecast, predictions wont stop **  
**You get your fifteen, and then they take the spot **

_**Cole**_  
**Lets go, lets go **

_**Yin**_  
**And then you're ready to go**

**_Ninel_ **  
**Lets go lets go **

**_Yin_**  
**Cause it's the end of the show **

**Nep**_**tune**_  
**Lets go lets go **

**_Yin_**  
**So just get ready to go **

**_Cole, Neptune, and Ninel_**  
**Lets go lets go **  
**Lets go lets go **

_**Kiara**_  
**All the time that you were gone, **  
**I thought about how things went wrong **

**_Yin_**  
**Now you're coming down to earth **  
**Ok, hello, welcome to the world**

**_Aurora_**  
**She saw the bright lights **  
**She caught the fever **  
**She got contagious **  
**She never leave it**

**_Yin_ **  
**So no more time spent **  
**And no more free sh!t **  
**In fact this free ride has reached its destination **

**_Cole_**  
**Lets go, lets go **

**_Kiara_**  
**And then you're ready to go **

_**Ninel**_  
**Lets go lets go **

**_Kiara_**  
**Cause it's the end of the show **

**_Neptune_**  
**Lets go lets go **

**_Kiara_**  
**And when its over, you'll know**

**_Cole, Neptune and Ninel_ **  
**Lets go lets go **  
**Lets go lets go **

_**Yin and Aurora**_  
**All the time that you were gone, **  
**I thought about how things went wrong **  
**Now you're coming down to earth **  
**Ok, hello, (welcome to my world) welcome to the world **

_**Cole**_  
**Lifes a tour, im so sure **  
**The ex will come before you exit girl **  
**No more games, I confess **  
**Far from lane im just so fresh **

**_Ninel_**  
**While cubit lee ?, it's the big boss **  
**You get on the block, mr Rudolf **  
**Kevin! 2 stars, hold your applause **  
**Hold it down to yalls all guitars **

**_Neptune_**  
**Half my life I sacrifice **  
**But I only came to party tonight **  
**New chicks, get my drinks up **  
**Every weekend we can link up **

**_Cole, Neptune and Ninel_**  
**New rings, with the big cuts **  
**Only be the best sport, get your mix up **  
**I took my time she love me, me such **  
**When she closes her eyes its what she thinks of **  
**Boss **

**_Kiara_**  
**All the time that you were gone, **  
**I thought about how things went wrong **  
**Now you're coming down to earth **  
**Ok, hello, welcome to the world **

_**Kiara, Yin and Aurora**_  
**Welcome to the world, welcome to the world, welcome to the world, welcome to the world**

_(If do not know this song it called 'Welcome to the World' by: Kevin Rudolf)_

The crowd was practically screaming and clapping Because of that little performance

Cole was so happy he hugged Aurora tightly cause he got to perform with them

Aurora blushed different shades of red as her Eyes went a shade lighter and sparkled a bit

Ninel quickly said her 'thank you's and pulled Cole a part from Aurora who smiled

Ninel smiled "Come on Cole" She tapped his shoulder before running off the stage

"Thank you~" Cole smiled as Aurora blushed even more

"No thank you" Aurora bowed

Cole blushed Before Neptune hit him on the head

Neptune bowed at the three before quickly running off stage with Cole, Pulling him by the hair

Rex jumped on stage with the three Idols

"Wasn't that a great performance!" Rex shouted as the campers cheered loudly

"Well That's why there here for the summer! there going to help out some of you guys with vocals" Rex cheered

"What happens if we don't need there pathetic help" A girl with dark brown hair shouted as everybody fell silent Emma who was beside her gave wide eyes at Sierra

Sierra crossed her arms as Kiara gave a deadly glare

"What was that?" Kiara said her voice cold as ice

The campers never heard her like that before, as everyone remained silent

* * *

**Rex: well that's it! for now**

**Kiara: Yupe I think I made a new enemy **

**Rex: Oh~ Kiara your so __****beautiful**

**Kiara: Shut your mouth before I rip it off!**

**Rex: *gulps* Anyways review and love me I need LOVE!**

**Gin: boys...**

**Cole: Girls... *daydreaming about Aurora***

**Rex: Awe~ Cole likes Aurora how cute~**

**Aurora: *blushes***

**Rex: T.T I NEED LOVE too... WANNA SHARE SOME!**

**Hikari: I give you some!**

**Morgan: jeez... just review **


	4. Cabins! and rules

**Rex: Another chapter! Yay!**

**Kiara: Woo!**

**Rex: that's the spirit!**

**Cole: Yeah! *Trips***

**Rex: Oh no Cole! buddy speck to me!**

**Cole: Tell the Readers to... to...**

**Rex: To what? Cole...**

**Cole: To review X.X**

**Rex: Okay you have my word... Cole T.T**

**Kiara: Cole...**

**Cole and Rex: Of course! we are just joking XD**

**Kiara: BAKAs! *KOs Cole and Rex again***

* * *

Sierra stood there with crossed arms as Kiara gave a death glare

Kiara quickly jumped off stage and headed straight for her

both stood now face to face

"You want to say it again or should I just pound your little Sour cream face in" Kiara threatened his hands already in a fist

All the campers gasped at the insult

Sierra snickered "Making fun of My skin tone eh? please your the one to talk I bet you-

"Sierra!" Emma pouted nudging her in the ribs

"That's enough!" Rex shouted "Kiara, I don't want to hear any more from you. Understood?" Rex tone changed

Kiara looked his way before looking back at the girl "U-understood..." Kiara growled as she retreated back on the stage

"Okay! This is Camp SYS standing for; Show Your Stuff!" Rex started "This is all about the music and where it takes you and what the music makes you do!"

"And the rules?" Ninel said loud enough for Rex to hear

"Ah! yes the rules, Number 1: No sneaking into the opposite sex's Cabins" The boy campers all groaned As Rex gave them a glare "Number 2: No going outside past 12 at midnight its dangerous" Rex stated

Aurora looked down at her feet Her eyes changing color to darker green

"and Rule number 3: No food fights or any sort of fighting Or... Will be Kicked off this Camp and picked up by Guardians" Rex said

"And now for the Cabin Buddies List!" Rex shouted as Suikana Came on stage with a clipboard

"Cabin number 1 for girls will be, Blaze Markaru, Emma Hagane, And Sierra Crystals" She said "When we call your name please go to the Cabin number and unpack"

Sierra Smiled patting Emma on the back in a friendly way Emma smiled as well both walked to the Cabin

Blaze groaned cause she wanted to be with Madoka

Madoka patted her back "its alright Blaze you got... Emma and Sierra" She smiled

"Damn luck is never on my side" Blaze swiftly turned around heading for the Cabin as well

"Cabin number 2 For the girls will be Kiara Setoji, Hikari Miyoko, And Sky Flame"

Hikari pouted Cause she was new to this camp and also couldn't be with her Friend Gin

"I'll see you soon?" Hikari said to Gin who nodded and with that she Headed for Cabin number 2

Sky just shrugged and walked to the Cabin she could care less who she was with

Kiara wasn't really paying attention her mind and eyes were set on Kyoya

Kyoya smirked remembering the girl from last year

"Kiara!" Rex shouted which broke her thoughts and eye contact with Kyoya "Cabin number 2 awaits you"

Kiara nodded and walked off the stage with her suitcase

"Cabin number 3 for the girls is Aurora Heart, Yin Song, And Ayami Scarlett" Suikana Said

"Who's Ayami?" Tusbusa questioned

"Gin" Suikana answered

"Oh~" Tusbusa said feeling a bit foolish for not knowing

Gin sighed walking to the Cabin

Aurora eyes started to sparkle cause she could actually meet new friends she eagerly ran off stage before bumping into a boy

"S-sorry" She said before noticing it was the boy from before the one that rapped and hugged her

"Oh it's okay Aurora" Cole scratched the back of his head nervously

"I didn't get your name yet" Aurora asked blushing a bit

"Oh, My name is Co-

"There you are I was worried sick about you!" Dashan interrupted Cole

"Dashan!" Aurora felt a bit suprise cause her half brother Dashan found her

"Hurry up and unpack!" Dashan pushed her to the Cabin

Cole sighed noticing he just missed his chance

Yin song walked off the stage and smiled at Cole noticing this little crush thing happening before walking to the cabin

Cole blushed

"Cabin Number 4 For the girls is Ninel Velasquez Bychkov, Neptune Ocean, Suikana Cecile" Suikana Blushed in embarrassment "I m-mean myself" She pointed

The campers laughed

Ninel snickered making her way to the cabin as Neptune followed

Suikana Bowed before giving the clipboard to Rex and Going to the Cabin

"Okay~ Now for Dem Boys!" Rex smiled

"Cabin Number 1 for the Boys is Morgan Blue, Myself, And my man Cole Ajayee" Rex waved at Cole

Cole waved back before walking to the cabin

Morgan stretched before leaving

"As for the rest, I too lazy to tell them all so just look at Clip Board" Rex tossed the Board as several Boys caught it

"Now Quickly Unpack So I can tell you guys the rest of the instructions" Rex shouted

* * *

**Rex: Yupe it was short and quick sorry i just wanted to get all Ocs Organized It will be a longer next chapter promise I just want all Ocs to get AT LEAST some lines in this story **

**Cole: In the next chapter We are going to eat dinner! right Rex**

**Rex: Yeah finally some Food! and of course some DRAMA, people are going to become enemies and rivals and Best friends who KNOWS! don't forget about the singing**

**Kiara: Sierra Going down...**

**Sierra: Kiara The only one going down here!**

**Kiara: THATS IT!**

***Sierra and Kiara start fighting with fists of fury***

**Cole and Rex: Oh~ cat fight! **

**Morgan: Until next time my homies! Don't forget to review**


	5. Lunch room Madness! Part 1 of 2

**Cole: Another chapter Yay!**

**Kiara: Rex is a bit sick so its me and Cole this time**

**Sierra: And me!**

**Kiara: And her... *growls***

**Rex: *groans***

**Cole: Anyways in this chapter we will be unpacking then eating!**

**Kiara: Having Diner! before the diner we have to unpack and yeah~**

**Sierra: Is Rex okay? he sounds horrible**

**Rex: I need love... it is my cure~ *cough***

**Cole: He means review, Reviews is his cure**

**Sierra: Weirdos...**

* * *

_**In Cabin number 1~**_

"So this is our cabin" Sierra questioned putting down her suitcase beside a bunk bed

"Yupe" Emma said

Blaze walked inside, There was a bunk and one single bed

"Single bed!" Blaze called out before jumping onto it

"I call top bunk!" Both Emma and Sierra said in unison

They looked at each other before Sierra climbed up "Already here" She stated

Emma sighed giving in "Fine you get top bunk"

Blaze layed on her bed playing with her hair "_I wonder how my country and people are doing"_ She thought to herself

"Hey Blaze~" Sierra smiled looking threw the girl suitcase

"Y-yeah" Blaze broke her thoughts before looking

"Who knew your Bra was black" Sierra snickered waving her black training bra around

Blaze Blushed "Hey stop give that back Sierra!" She got up

Sierra laughed before throwing it out the window "Opps~"

Blaze eyes widen hoping nobody saw it

"I think you better go and get that! before you hurt Sierra" Emma said

Blaze growled "No I'm going to kill her before I do anything" Blaze chased Sierra around the Cabin

_**In Cabin Number 2~**_

Sky walked in and plopped herself down on the bottom of the bunk bed

Kiara walked in and looked around noticing Sky, followed by Hikari

"I'm in single bed called it!" Kiara yelled throwing herself on the bed

"Then I guess I'm on top Bunk" Hikari smiled

Kiara started jumping up and down on her bed "I love doing this" She laughed

Sky narrowed her eyes as Hikari sweat dropped

"Hey Kiara, can i get your autograph please" Hikari pulled out a poser of Kiara, Aurora, and Yin

"Why?" Kiara asked

"Because your amazing" Hikari stated

"Well Of course I was just playing with you" Kiara got out a pen and wrote her signature

"There" Kiara smiled

Hikari bowed before putting the poster on the wall

"I hate Sierra so much she's going down" Kiara spat

"Enemies on the first day... wow" Sky finally said something

Kiara crossed her legs sitting on the bed

_**In cabin Number 3~**_

"No I Called it first!" Gin shouted at Yin

"No I did!" Yin shouted back

"Nu uh!" Gin shook her head

"Ya uh!" Yin nodded

"Nu uh!"

"Ya uh!"

Aurora stood there watching they two fight over the single bed she sighed

Aurora quickly jumped onto the single bed

"Hey!" Gin and Yin said together

"Can I have the single bed..." Aurora asked in her innocent voice her eyes sparkling (Puppy dog face .)

Yin couldn't resist those cute eyes as she gave in "Yeah I guess Aurora..."

Gin sighed "Fine! Its all yours"

Aurora gave a bright smile "Thanks guys!"

"Hey look a spider!" Yin said pointing at Gin shoulder "On your shoulder Ayami"

"S-S-S-S-S-SPIDER!" Gin screamed shacking and brushing off her entire body, Before quickly climbing on the top of the bunk bed "I CALL TOP BUN-BUNK!" She said in fearing still shacking a bit

Yin was dieing of laughter As Aurora giggled a bit

_**In Cabin Number 4**_

Ninel, Neptune, and Suikana Were already settled down

Ninel got the single bed while Neptune and Suikana got the bunk beds, Neptune on top, Suikana On bottom

Suikana Started a beat not any normal beat but a beat of a song that Ninel knew from the Heart

Ninel quickly got up noticing, as she took a deep breath in

**_Ninel_**

**I remember we used to be pretenders a couple of friends didn't make it in this adventure.  
Just know one day I will avenge ya' a couple of shots at the bar won't really kill ya',  
Bartender the one with the windsor pop the champagne, Cause I'm feeling like a winner,  
I know we lose sometimes or get injured and models throwing up at night to get** **thinner**,  
**But the world keeps spinning like a windmill, Whatever happens keep it colder than a wind-chill,  
Until then just know we gone win still, You just another dead bug on my windshield, Splat!**

_**Neptune**_

**Where can I go where no one knows me where can I go not ordinary,Where can go to clear my mind where can I go to a place all mine.  
And we can get it in in Tell me where can I find, I wanna go to a place that's mine all mine.**

**_Ninel and Neptune_  
Where can I go (go go go go) to a place place that's mine**

Ninel and Neptune panted but not as much as Suikana who created the beat with her mouth

"Suikana You know that song?" Ninel panted

"Yoon Mirae the one and only" Suikana answered

Neptune smiled noticing the friendship and bonding time

Ninel grinned "I guess you got taste"

Suikana and Neptune laughed

_**In Cabin number 1 boys~**_

Rex and Cole were both wrestling for the single Bed As Morgan sighed

"Rex didn't you say no fighting at this Camp?" Morgan questioned putting hands on his hips

Rex noticed what Morgan said as he sprung up "W-well this is Different" Rex replied as Cole took the advantaged and got him into a head lock submission

"Okay! Okay! You win, you get Single bed~" Rex tapped

Cole sprung up "Yeah Score one for the amazing Cole!" He chanted before jumping into the bed

"Ow~" Rex said in pain "Your strong dude"

"I know" Cole smiled

Morgan climbed up the ladder and hopped onto the bed up top "I get top bunk"

"Awe Come on!" Rex sighed

"You snuzz you lose Sugarplum~" Morgan taunted before laying down his hands behind his head

"Anyways I got to see if the Dinner ready for the Campers" Rex stood up

"See ya Morgan! Byeh Cole!" Rex ran out the Cabin door before Finding a black training Bra on camp ground

"..." Rex stood there watching it for the longest time before grinning and walking away

...

**_OKAY! Campers I hope your done packing cause dinner is severed .. I mean ready! dinner is ready. MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN TO THE KITCHEN! I mean the lunch room hee..._**_ The voice echoed __  
_

The Campers made there way down to the lunch room

They all stood in three long lines as Rex stood at the lunch room door

"Okay! before we go in, I just want to say you all must be really Hungry so-

Rex was cut off as the Campers ran over him

_**In the cafetiere~ **_

"Whoa!" Gin said out loud as how huge room was

The food was already on the tables fresh and hot

"Lets Sit Over here!" Sierra pulled the arm of Kyoya dragging him to a table "Come with us Emma!" She shouted

Emma smiled before skipping along with the two

"Grr..." Kiara growled at that "Lets sit over there too!" She looked at Sky and Hikari

Sky shrugged As Hikari shook her head "I going to sit with Gin" She walked off

Kiara stuck her tongue out at her as she dragged Sky to the table with her

"Oh Oh! lets sit over there too, It looks like it has most food" Ginga pointed with Masamune and Chris and Hyoma who all nodded as they followed Kiara And Sky

**Gin noticed Hikari who sat down beside her at a table**

"Hey long time no see" Hikari Smiled

"Its been half an hour..." Gin responded calmly eating her massed potatoes

Aurora came along with Dashan "Can I sit with you guys?" She asked

"Sure!" Hikari Replied

"Thanks" Aurora said before eyeing Dashan "You can go now Dashan I'm safe" She glared

"Fine only this time" Dashan walked away

Aurora sat beside Gin with a smile

"I'm Aurora and you are?" Aurora asked Gin

"I'm aware of Who you are, your famous after all... Ayami Scarlett" Gin answered

"Call her Gin, I'm Hikari Miyoko!" Hikari said as well giving a thumbs up before digging in

"Oh cool" Aurora said Before she felt her phone vibrated

Aurora picked it up and noticed it was a new text she read before frowning

"Whats wrong?" Hikari asked

"Oh nothing!" Aurora gave a fake smile as she starting eating

"Okay if you need someone to talk I'm here" Hikari smiled lightly

Aurora eyes changed a shade light and sparkled "Yeah" She smiled brightly

Gin sighed before seeing a sliver haired teen walk by known as Tusbusa

Gin grinned before throwing an apple at the back of his head

"Ouch," Tusbusa looked and noticed Her she waved

Tusbusa gave a questionable look before sitting down with her

"Why?" He ask

"Cause needed your attention Tusbusa" She smiled

"Ayami also known as Gin, am I right" Tusbusa rubbed his head

"Yupe nice to meet you" Gin waved

"Well you make the weirdest first expression ever" Tusbusa giggled

"Is that a good thing?" Gin asked

"Yupe kind of" Tusbusa answered

**Suikana, Ninel, Cole and Neptune sat together also with Sora, Dashan, Bao**

"Dude this lunch room got huger!" Cole gasped

"I noticed when I walked In" Ninel answered drinking her water

"Well I'm hungry!" Sora Stuffed his face

"Sora calm down" Suikana smiled "Look at you eating like a pro with that black hole you call a stomach"

Sora blushed

Dashan nudged him before Grinning

Ninel lifted an eyebrow "Why do that Dashan?"

"None of your concern~" He looked at her eating his Chicken

"I guess you got a point 4,000 year old guy" Ninel snickered eating

"Making fun of the tradition huh?" Dashan questioned putting down the fork

"Yupe" Ninel answered

Suikana stepped on Ninel foot

"Ouch!" Ninel glared at her, Suikana just smiled

"Be nice Ninel" Suikana said

"Whatever buzz kill! but has taste in music" Ninel put her elbows on the table

Neptune was chatting away to Bao talking about her name both not eating at all

"Wow so that's how you got your name" Bao laughed

"Pretty funny but I love my name" Neptune giggled

"Its really unique i like it too" Bao blushed paying with his fingers

Neptune blushed as well

Yin came out of nowhere and sat in between Dashan and Sora

"Mind if I sit here guys?" She asked politely

"Ah yes!" Ninel glare

"Nope" Dashan said

Yin threw her arm over Dashan shoulder

"What you been up hot stuff~" Yin flirted

Dashan blushed different shades of pink

"I'm kidding!" Yin took her arm off his shoulder and got a bit closer

Ninel narrowed her eyes glaring "Whats your problem?"

"What your problem?" Yin spat

"Grr... Why don't you just leave this table" Ninel got up _**  
**_

"Make me" Yin scolded

Ninel growled before sitting down

Cole was looking around trying to find Aurora

_Ah! found her! _Cole thought to himself before getting up and making his way to her

**Cole bumped into someone while making his way there falling on his behind**

"Sorry!" Cole said rubbing his forehead

"Its okay but just watch were you going next time okay buddy" Blaze said opening her eyes to see Cole

Cole quickly got up "And your name is?"

"Blaze Markaru, You?" She asked

"Cole Ajayee nice to meet you Blaze" Cole smiled "With a Capital B"

Blaze laughed "Your funny I like that" She walked away

**Kiara, Sierra, Emma, Sky, Masamune, Ginga, Hyoma, Chris and Kyoya all sat at one table (_-.-' Pretty big table)_**

"Ginga hows you life nowadays?" Sierra giggled to herself

"Why do you ask?" Ginga asked stuffing his face along with Masamune

"Oh I don't know you saved to world from Nemesis" Sierra smiled

"Well I started Eat healthy a bit" Ginga said gulping down his mash potatoes

"Really" Sierra gasped

"Oh Shut up and stop flirting" Sky smirked

Sierra blushed "I am not!"

"You are so" Emma laughed while eating

"Yeah you are" Ginga even a agreed

Seirra blushed

Emma chocked a bit

"Haha Karma!" Sierra pointed

Kiara wasn't Hungry so she didn't eat

"Whats up Kiara why aren't you eating?" Kyoya asked

"Non of your beez whacks Kovu" Kiara smirked

"My names Kyoya! want me to spell it out for you" Kyoya said getting annoyed

"K-Y-O-Y-A Kyoya~" Sierra spelled it out snuggling his arm "Don't waste time on her Kyoya"

"Thank you Sierra a least someones knows how to say it right Kyoya glared at Kiara

Kiara was full of Rage she couldn't tame herself not anymore! instead of fighting she had a better idea

"I feel like singing!" Kiara shouted getting up

Emma face palmed she knew where this was going

"Self control Kiara" Sky yelled

"No! Not anymore shes Annoying!" Kiara pointed

Sierra stood up liking where this was going "Hit it!" She smiled running and jumping on a table nobody was sitting at

A song started playing as Sierra grinned and the campers looked

**_Sierra_**

**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head**  
**Everything you say is so irrelevant**  
**You follow and In my lead, you wanna be like me**  
**But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it**

Emma loves singing so she joined for the fun of it

**_Emma_**

**I can't help the way I am**  
**Hope you don't misunderstand**

_**Sierra**_

**But I'm too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

Kiara quickly followed her and got up on a empty table

**_Kiara_  
**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not**  
**Exactly who do you think you are?**  
**Can't tell you what that you haven't got**  
**When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

Ninel quickly stood on the table Kiara was on pointing and Yin as she joined the song, Kiara smiled

**_Ninel_**

**You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised**  
**You are still allowed to be in my crew**  
**I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone**  
**Just watch me and you'll learn some**

Yin too her invitation to rivalry as she stood on the table Seirra was on, Sierra grinned wrapping her arm around her shoulder

**_Yin_**

**Me, myself and I agree**  
**You'll never catch up with me**

_**Ninel and Kiara**_

**'Cause I'm too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

_**Sierra and Yin**_

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not**  
**Exactly who do you think you are?**  
**Can't tell you what that you haven't got**  
**When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

_**Ninel**_

**You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent**  
**And they got it all**  
**While others have to try all their lives**  
**Still they never get the call**

**_Yin_**

**That's the difference between you and me obviously**  
**I'm a natural, I'm the real deal**

**_Emma_**

**I can't help the way I am**  
**Hope you don't misunderstand**

Both Kiara and Sierra got one table together face to face

**_Sierra_**

**But I'm too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

_**Kiara**_

**Too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

As Kiara ended it the song Sierra pushed her off the table

"Kiara!" Kyoya yelled before catching her in his arms

Kiara blushed looking into Kyoya eyes as Kyoya looked into to hers

There faces getting closer and closer... Before

Sierra took Kyoya by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips

Kyoya dropped Kiara at the sudden kiss with wide eyes

Everybody gasped

Kiara was sunned beyond the word shock

**_Lets hold that drama there we need to get some Cole and Aurora action_**

Sierra pulled away with a grin before letting go of Kyoya who was confused

"I don't like Kyoya or anything but if it makes you mad why not Right?" Sierra flicked her hair

"Hey" Cole sat beside Aurora

"Oh hey umm..." Aurora stuttered not naming hes name

"Cole Ajayee" He smiled

"Oh, Cole that's a nice name" Aurora smiled

"I heard you like to write music on your tours" Cole stated

"Yeah it kind of my thing I guess" Aurora frowned at the food "I can't eat anymore"

"Why not?" Cole questioned

"Because I'm full" Aurora held her stomach

"Eh!? But there's like nothing gone on the plate" Cole said

"What are you talking about I ate... some..." Aurora lifted up her fork that had a piece of salad on it

"Then I'll help you" Cole got closer to her and ate the salad off the fork

Aurora blushed her eyes changing

"O-okay" Aurora said feeding Cole each piece

Gin gagged "Ew you guys are so... flirty" She shuddered

"What?! We are not!" Aurora blushed once again tipping over her glass of water and spilling it on her white halter top

Gin laughed before snickering

Cole blushed bright red trying to look away but couldn't

Aurora got up "Awe my cloths" not noticing

Gin grinned "We both can see your bra Aurora"

Aurora looked down with a gasp before covering her self up and blushing while looking at Cole see ran to the washroom

**_MORGAN I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT_ YOU**

"You like that huh?" Gin grinned

"What!? Oh stop it Gin your so embarrassing" Cole blushed playing with his fingers

"You know you got to love me as your friend" Gin smiled

"Yeah but not as more as Rex his my bud" Cole said "I wonder where Rex is anyway his not in the lunch room"

As Rex wen back into the Cabin he spotted Morgan

"Morgan what are you still doing here your suppose to be eating" Rex asked the boy

Morgan shrugged laying on the top bunk bed "Don't feel like it sorry" reading a manga book

"Oh I see, what you reading" Rex said staring at the book trying to get a good look

"Oh nothing important" Morgan shifted his body so he wouldn't see

"Oh come on! I want to know its a manga for sure!" Rex stated

"If you really want to know" Morgan snickered handing the book to read "Read it out loud in front of me"

Rex took the book and looked at the cover it was two boys " 'LOVE for a promise' Whats that?" Rex said

"Just read it" Morgan laughed cause he knew never read... Yaoi before

"Okay" Rex flipped threw some pages sitting on The top Bunk with Morgan

* * *

**Cole: Well His cutting it off here and he wanted me to say '3,469 WORD SH!T IN CAKES I need to wrie shorter chapters'**

**Kiara: That's a lot more than the first chapter and also... BISH DON'T YOU PUSH ME I RIP YOU IN HALF!**

**Sierra: eat my but **

**Cole: Rex also said that was Part 1 of 2 to the 'Lunch room Madness' chapter Yay another part is coming up**

**Kiara: Cut the Boy some slac He writes long chapters he deserves a rest... BUT WE NOT GIVING HIM THAT *shakes Rex's shoulders' Boy GET UP OUTTA YOUR SICK BED AND WRITE WRITEEEEEE!**

**Cole: Kiara! Stop let him sleep!**

**Sierra: Kiara i got your bra~ *runs away***

**Kiara: WHAT!? *runs after Sierra***

**Cole: Anyways... Rex also said he loves you guys and needs Dem reviews so do the boy a solid and Reveiw!**

**Rex: *Coughs* Yeah I'm a bit sick now, Guys but I'll still write but there might be some spelling errors due to my Head pounding**

**Cole: You rest I handle it, Anyways guys see you later and hope he gets better Soon Rex says XOXOXOXO and so do I! BYEH~ *Waves***


	6. Lunch room Madness! Part 2 of 2

**Rex: Hey guys I'm feeling a little better now *clears throat***

**Cole; I made him soup ^.^**

**Rex: Yeah that soup was so good thank you~**

**Kiara: I made him Soup too!**

**Rex: Yes and Thank you Kiara for making me soup too~**

**Sierra: So did I!**

**Rex: Yeah a lot of people made me soup Thank YOU ALL!**

**Kiara: Part 2 of 2 of Lunch Room Madness Begins NOW!**

**Rex: No wait! I messed up and Ninel personality a bit, I must reprogram her **

** Ninel: What are you talking about I'm perfectly fine **

**Rex: No! your not! *Opens Ninel head and takes out chip and puts new chip in***

**Ninel: Rebooting May take 1 minute **

**Rex: *Sighs* phew now we can start  
**

**Cole: Yay!**

**Kiara: Ninels a robot?!**

**Ninel: No...**

**Kiara: then What did i just witness?! **

**Cole: Magic~**

* * *

Kiara smiled looking pleased as she stood up Catching Sierra eyes

"I could care less that you kissed him but..." Kiara took up an apple in her hand

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Kiara slammed the apple into Sierra face using so much force, managing to break it

Most gasped as Blaze was laughing her head off

Kiara pulled her hand away wiping it off her cloths with a grin

Sierra stood there before wiping her face with one hand, surly her forehead was going to bruise

Sierra picked up a bowl of soup with too hands before quickly dumping it all Over Kiara and her outfit

"Eat soup" she dropped the bowl

Kiara clenched her fists

Ninel sighed "I'm guessing this is going to turn into a food fight" she said But was silenced as Somebody threw an orange at the back of her head

Ninel quickly turned around to see Yin smiling and waving really standing out

"Ouch! first of all, and and second" Ninel picked up a food trey

Yin gasped "You wouldn't throw that, its not even food" She said

"I know makes it way more... Interesting" As she threw the empty trey like a disk

Yin ducked as it hit poor Blaze in the nose

"OUUU! my nose" Blaze whined, the hit wasn't powerful enough to break it nor damage in anyway it just hurt at the moment

"Sorry Blaze!" Ninel waved

Blaze got up and threw mashed potatoes at Ryuga

"What the hell! I didn't do anything to you" Ryuga snapped before dumping his food trey all over Blaze

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Sierra tackled Kiara onto the floor

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emma voice echoed threw out the lunch room

Not soon before food started been thrown everywhere

Blaze picked up a handful of noodles and smashed it into Neptune face who threw salad at her

Emma was taking cover under a lunch room table along with Hyoma

Suikana knew Rex was going to be pissed so she left the lunch room to find him before things would really get out of hand

Gin smiled with teeth as she stuffed Hikari mouth with a handful of Rice

"mhm!" Hikari spat it out before getting and dumping Milk all over her

Cole took the ice out of the water and put it into Kyoya shirt

"C-C-COLD" Kyoya ran around the lunch trying to shake it out

Sky was sitting there not caring and in the middle of the whole fight as a Piece of an apple was about to hit her, But she caught it with one hand snickering

"Lets do this!" Sky crashed the apple slice in her hand before getting up and joining the battle

Masamune and most boys and girls took cover pushing over the lunch room tables

Aurora came out of the washroom with wide eyes

"EH!?" Whats going on?" Aurora was confused as noodles hit her straight in the face

Cole noticed he hit her accidentally

Cole ran to her ducking from all the food

Aurora wiped her face pouting "A food fight?"

"Yeah come with me we need to get cover" Cole grabbed the girls hand as she blushed

They both ducked down taking cover by a table

_**Morgan and Rex**_

"Okay I can't do this Its too Intense" Rex gave the book back to Morgan "But for some reason... I CANT STOP!" Rex grabbed it back looking threw the pages

Morgan laughed "Come On, you said you'll read it out loud in front of me"

"B-BUT I CANT" Rex stuttered "Its too much!"

"One line won't hurt Rex" Morgan snickered

"Okay one line..." Rex gulped "I'm sorry I just can't tame Myself around you anymore I need you right here and now please let me M-M-Make l-love to You..."

Rex shuddered

"Continue" Morgan giggled "Get to the good part"

Rex nodded in agreement "I wa-want you D-deeper Please I Want your whole length as I moaned his name" Rex was now shaking

"Please don't let me Continue Morgan Its embarrassing Reading this out loud" Rex blushed

"Its called 'reading Yaoi for the first time'" Morgan stated "Finish it!"

Rex gulped once again before taking a deep breath in "Ahh I about to Come! I moaned as he f-f-filled me up with h-his Cu-

Suikana quickly burst into the cabin "Morgan, Rex?"

"Suikana!" Rex jumped down the bunk bed and hugged her "You saved me from Morgan and his Gay stuff"

"What!?" Suikana said "You were going to Rhap him!?"

"No I was just making him read Yaoi out loud" Morgan put the book away and got down as well

"Well did you need me?" Rex asked letting go of her

"Come, follow me there's something I need to show you" Suikana walked out of the Cabin

Rex sighed "That's doesn't sound good" As he turned around "You coming? Morgan" He asked

"Yeah don't want to miss out on the fun" Morgan followed

Rex sighed as followed Suikana as well

**_Lunch room~_**

As Rex, Morgan, and Suikana went up to the door it was loud enough to know what was going on

"Don't tell me..." Morgan sighed

"They better not be..." Rex gritted his teeth together

"Take a look manager" Suikana opened the door

Its was Crazy Food War zone, food flying everywhere, people yelling, the lunch room lady taking cover in fear

Rex mouth hung open As Morgan tapped his shoulder "Its Ok calm down"

"But its not... they disobeyed me... I HATE when people disobey me" Rex clenched his fist hair covering his eyes before an burger bun hit his head

"**ENOUGHHHHHHHHH!**" Rex shouted As everybody in the room remain still

Rex walked in with a anger expression on his face

"**DIDN'T I SAY NO FOOD FIGHTS**!" Rex yelled

"Yeah" Gin answered

"**WHO STARTED IT**!" Rex asked so pissed off

...

...

"**I SAID WHO STARTED IT**!" Rex asked once again

"Kiara!" Sierra pointed

"What!? You did too!" Kiara said in shock

"So Its they both of you, Again" Rex crossed his Arms

"Everybody back to your Cabins Its getting Late" Rex looked at Kiara and Sierra "You two, I'll deal with you in the morning" His voice as cold as it will ever be As he walked out

Morgan walk to Sky with a sigh "Sky you too what a disappointment" He shrugged

Sky stuck her tongue out at him

Kiara glared at Sierra "You know I Hate you"

"Right back at you" Sierra put hands on hips

Kiara got in Sierra face before slapping her in the face so hard that she fell to the Ground

Most gasped

Kiara walked out of the lunch room Followed by Sky

"Well that's my cue, we have to same Cabin so" Hikari got up and hugged Gin "Bye hope you enjoyed your Milk" She giggled before running after Sky and Kiara

Gin just smirked Maybe Hikari wasn't so bad after all

"Well I'm out of here" Gin walked out with hands in her pockets

"Wait!" Aurora called out as she got up from under a table with Cole

"Your leaving?" Cole pouted

"Come outside at midnight, Meet at the cliff where the lake is" Aurora whispered to him Before running off

Yin walked by Ninel brushing her so hard that her shoulder was probably going to bruise

"Well goodbye to you" Ninel said to Yin who walked out

Blaze yawned before telling Emma its time to go

both walked out together

Sierra held her right cheek that Kiara had slapped getting up

She grinned knowing exactly what to do next walking out

Suikana, Neptune and Ninel walked out as a group

Which only left two boys Morgan and Cole

"I wasn't involved in the food fight" Cole lied with a smile putting hands behind his head in a cute way

"Yeah keep Making up stories Cole..." Morgan walked out

"Hey wait for me!" Cole ran but tripped face first Morgan laughed as he went to help the boy up

"My nose! Ou~" Cole whined holding his nose

"Oh calm down there's no blood" Morgan and Cole walked out

_**Cabin number 1~**_

Everybody took there showers and now was in the Pj's

"How bout A song before bed" Emma blurted out

Emma sleepwear was Minnie Mouse PJ bottoms Adding a Fine Beatles t-shirt and retainer.

"I guess I'm in a mood to sing" Sierra said jumping down from the top of the bunk bed

Sierra was wearing A blue dress that reaches knee length that has white polka dots on it. Adding cute pink sandals

"Wheres my bra..." Blaze whined looking threw the closet

"Here remember I threw it outside" Sierra handed it to Blaze

"Oh thanks" Blaze took it from her with a smile

Blaze was now wearing her black training bra underneath a red sweater with black tracksuit pants

"I got a song I got a SONG!" Blaze yelled

"Lets hear it if we know it we'll both join in" Emma said

"Okay!" Blaze said

_**Blaze**_

_**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.**_

_B_oth Sierra and Emma looked at each other knowing the song well as they joined in

_**Emma  
Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
**__She's blowing your mind with her asset_  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.  


_**Sierra  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
**_

_**Blaze  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they**_

_**Sierra**_

_**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure**_  
_**He do everything to get with her**_  
_**He say anything to convince her.**_  
_**Money spent to diamonds send her**_

_**Emma**_

_**Girl playin' it cool but she's with it**_  
_**She lovin' the fact that she's gifted**_  
_**Everything he do she gets lifted**_  
_**Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.**_

_**Emma and Sierra  
**_

_**Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

_**Blaze**_

_**One night with you, for just one day with you,**_  
_**All the things we could do,**_  
_**Every day I think of**_

_**One night with you**_  
_**no one else but us two**_  
_**All our dreams would come true**_  
_**If we'd just get together**_

_****__Blaze and Sierra_  


_****__**Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

_**Emma**_

_**Uh, what you waitin' for?**_

_**Blaze  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

_('He said she said' By: Ashley Tisdale)_

"Nice song choice!" Emma jumped

"Yeah and your really good at singing" Sierra smiled

"Thanks guys!" Blaze smiled before jumping in bed "Well it bed time night~" Blaze covered herself in the covers

"Yeah shes right" Sierra climbed up the bunk bed "Night Emma~"

Emma jumped into her bed as well "Night Sierra, Don't let the Kiara bugs bite~" Emma giggled

"Hey!" Sierra snickered

Emma turned off the lamp

_**In Cabin Number 2~**_

"Kiara you really need to learn to control youself" Sky complained

Sky sleep wear was a stunning Gray tang top with black pajama pants adding flame design on the side

"Well I had it with her, she was pissing me off" Kiara crossed her arms

Kiara was wearing a red sports bra with black sweatpants

"That's not the point Kiara your famous, this could make you look so bad in the '101' pop star article Not to mention you Pop star friends as well" Sky put her hands on her hips

"Hikari what do you think?" Kiara asked the Innocent girl who jumped in surprise

Hikari was wearing a dark red sports bra Adding a pair of yoga pants

"Erm... Um... **DON'T ASK ME TO TAKE SIDES**" Hikari covered herself in blankets

"Noob" Sky mumbled

"Whatever OKay! I slapped her in Face! I'm happy" Kiara shifted her body in bed so Sky wouldn't see her face "Night Sky and Hikari" Kiara went to bed

"Fine be stubborn" Sky climbed up and layed down on bed "Hikari turn off the lamp" She said before falling asleep

"Okay" Hikari turn the lamp off

**_In Cabin Number 3~_**

"Wow Ninel really" Gin asked Yin who shrugged

Gin sleepwear was a red tank top with a white circle on it with the text "Thing 2" in the circle with white fuzzy zebra striped pajama pants with red fuzzy slippers.

"Shes a like a Annoying pimple You want to pop" Yin said jumping into Bed

Yin sleepwear was a pink and blue nightgown that reached mid-leg with orange butterflies embroidered at the hem.

Aurora looked at her watch before watching the two once again

Aurora was in her sleep wear as well She was wearing a beautiful white nightgown and with white ballet slippers

"Aurora seems to get all the boys including Cole" Gin teased

"G-Gin that's not true" Aurora blushed

"Yeah it is..." Yin snickered before falling asleep "Night..."

Gin climbed up and hopped into bed "Night" She fell asleep as well

Aurora layed down pretending like she was sleeping "N-night" She knew she was meeting Cole at midnight so she wait for the right time

**_In Cabin Number 4~_**

"Ninel where did you get that?" Suikana asked in bed already reading a book

Suikana was wearing a training bra and a pair black jogging trousers.

"Oh I have a stash of Candy" Ninel munched taking out a bad full of candy, but mostly her favorite type cherry flavored Australian licorice which she was eating

Ninel sleepwear was light gray tank top on with the number 34 on it, with a pair of matching light gray sweatpants that have a 34 on it too. for indoor shoes, she wears a pair of black socks on and white colored flip flips on.

"Oh~ You have a sweet tooth?" Neptune asked also in bed her eyes now light blue

Neptune sleepwear was Black woolen jumper and pants

"Yupe you want?" Ninel offered

"Nah But thanks" Suikana Said before putting her book down and covering herself in the covers "Night guys"

"I'm fine but thanks for the offer" Neptune smiled before her eyes closed falling asleep

Ninel shrugged putting the bag away and gulping down the licorice she turned off the lamp and fell Asleep

_**In **__**Cabin number 1 boys~**_

Morgan, And Rex were in a deep sleep already as Cole was the only one up

Morgan sleepwear is his black tank top with his red PJ shorts

Rex just wears Red silky pants without a shirt

Cole was wearing Grey tracksuit pants and white socks

Cole looked at the clock it was 5 till 12

He got up and tip toed to the Bunk bed to make sure Morgan and Rex were sleeping

Cole looked stood on tippy toes to see Morgan sleeping

He quickly looked down to see Rex fast asleep

Cole sighed relieved there both were sleeping

As he turned around he slipped landing on Rex and his bed

_Oh no! _Cole thought trying to get up quickly but was pulled back down by Rex who was dreaming

Rex held Cole in his arms "Bunny~ Mhm... were are you going?" Rex mumbled in his sleep

Cole had to think quickly as he struggled from Rex grip "and he says his not strong" Cole whispered

Rex was breathing on Cole neck which sent shiver threw out the poor boys body

"I'm going to the... the Restroom" Cole said to the boy

"Oh Okay take your time~" Rex smiled in his sleep before letting go of Cole who sprung up panting

"Okay That was weird" Cole said to himself "Time to Find Aurora" He left the Cabin

**_Cole POV_**

As i ran up the hill and was now on a cliff with the lake

I gasped at the Stunning beautiful sight of the lake with the moon shining down on it made it sparkle, with the wind not strong but enough to move my Black hair

"Its Amazing isn't it" A girl came from behind me

**_Nobody POV_**

Cole turned around slowly to see Aurora walking up

She stood beside to boy As they both sat down

"Yeah it is... I never seen a sight as Divine as this" Cole said

"Yeah last year when I came to this Camp me and Dashan always came here at night looking up at the stars and the lake" Aurora smiled shyly

"Wheres Dashan now" Cole asked crossed legged

"Oh I told him that I wasn't going out today" Aurora blushed

"So you wanted to spend more time with me..." Cole smiled shyly

Aurora nodded "Yeah The moment you hugged me on Stage I felt something Cole... Sorry does that sound weird" Aurora questioned

"Weird is the new cool you know" Cole blushed

Aurora giggled

Cole got up "Can I rap something for you" He asked "I know I rap but I want to sing for you as well, with some rapping"

Aurora nodded with a smile "Go ahead"

Cole smiled

_**Cole**_

_**How should I describe ya? Sweeter than Godiva  
But your thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver  
Whether you're in sweatpants or dressed in Prada  
You can make me dizzy like a race car driver**_

_**I wanna take you to a party**_  
_**Hold your hand and show off to everybody**_  
_**Me? I could be in jeans and a hood**_  
_**'Cause you're so fine you make me look good**_

_**Cole**_

**Oh! You're the passion in my life  
You're the secret I can't hide  
There will come a day, I can't wait to say  
You belong to me, girl  
And if I let you know tonight  
It'll be alright I bet  
You don't know it yet,  
But baby you belong to me**

_(Let It Shine movie 'Baby you belong to me' By: Tyler James Williams)__**  
**_

Aurora eyes were widened At Cole amazing Singing Even though he raps he sings just as well

Aurora got up and walked to Cole who was smiling like crazy

"Did you like it" Cole asked

"That was the most amazing singing I ever heard I loved it Cole" Aurora said

Cole held Aurora hands as she blushed

"Aurora... I... Think I'm devolving towards you..." Cole said blushing

As the wind flowed threw the air making both of there hair moving with the motion

"Cole...I think I Got the feeling your getting, but towards you" Aurora blushed her eyes sparkling

Cole leaned in as he kissed Aurora on the lips

He eyes widen at the sudden kiss but she closed them relaxed

Cole held Aurora in his arms as she grabbed onto his back

_Warning: **MAKE-OUT SESSION APPROACHING ^.^ CxA**_

As Cole licked the bottom of Aurora lip asking for entrance

Aurora allowed him in, as he thrusted his tongue in Aurora mouth sending a pulse threw Her body

Both of there tongue's twirled in Aurora mouth without holding back in a lovable way

They broke our kiss and both gasping for air

_**Make out session compete! **_

"Cole... I should get going" Aurora panted

"Ye-Yeah" Cole panted as well "Thank you"

Aurora blushed different shades of pink

Before they both left they shared one loving embrace together

"Bye Cole see you tomorrow" Aurora waved before running off to her Cabin

Cole waved Before thinking

_Aurora so Beautiful, but what does this mean for Us? _Cole questioned himself before leaving

But little did they Know, somebody Was hiding behind the Tree watching the whole thing

The figure Grinned before disappearing in the night

* * *

**Rex: That Is All! For the Lunch Room Madness (3, 812 WORDS LONGEST CHAPTER! SO FAR)**

**Kiara: Operation Lunch Room Madness Complete! In my terms**

**Rex: Cole must be happy He got to make out with A HOTTIE LUCKY BASTARD!**

**Cole: I know right she so Beautiful**

**Rex: Awe~ **

**Kiara: Ew Guys!**

**Rex: Sorry Kiara, Anyways I was thinking if I should change this to Rated T or Keep it Rated K+**

**Kiara: Review my Friends **

**Cole: Yeah review! Group Hug On Kiara!  
**

***Rex and Cole Hug Kiara***

**Kiara: ARG!**

**Rex and Cole: We Love You Kiara AKA Flame!**

**Kiara: So embarrassing... **

**Kiara and Cole and Rex: Review **


	7. Blazing Secret With a Game?

**Rex: Welcome back! (Sorry it took so God damn long My computer got token away)**

**Cole: Hey! *Waves***

**Kiara: Hi~**

**Ninel: We have 1 new Oc, her name is... Drum roll please**

**Rex:*Drum rolls***

**Ninel: Annabelle Rose White!**

**Annabelle: Hi! glad to be here**

**Cole: Hi welcome to Camp SYS**

**Rex: Welcome**

**Annabelle: Oh I feel the love~ **

**Kiara: You don't know what you got yourself into my friend**

**Cole: GROUP HUG ON ANNABELLE!**

***Rex, Cole, and Ninel Hugs Annabelle***

**Annabelle: Wow the love is powerful here isn't it**

**Rex: Yupe!**

**Cole: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rex was the first one to wake up that morning since he was the manger, and had to get everything prepared

Rex stretched Before groaning and slowly Getting out of Bed

Morgan and Cole were still asleep as he walked into the washroom in the cabin

Rex quickly brushed his teeth and took a shower

He put on his Second outfit which consist a White muscle tee shirt with a sliver Choker and brown shorts adding White Jordons and Black finger less gloves

He used to Comb to spike up his hair and to make it shaggy as well, his normal

He walked out before spotting a girl known as Suikana with her was another girl

Suikana was wearing her second Outfit which was a long blue sleeved blouse, the same cream scarf trailing behind her, adding black unripped jeans with black shoes.

Suikana ran up to Rex followed by the girl With long black hair that was currently in a ponytail

"Morning Manger" Suikana bowed "This is Annabelle Rose White, shes new to this Camp but got here late" Suikana pointed

"Hello Manger" Annabelle waved with her suitcase in hands "Nice to meet you"

Annabelle Rose White was her name, She has Dazzling Long black hair that reaches her hips but was currently in a ponytail due to that, Her tanned skin and Stunning Icy blue eyes which Rex admired sent he has Blue eyes as well, She was about Tusbusa height. She also has a scar on her arm that looks like a lighting Bolt.

Annabelle was wearing a Fine black vest with a white dress shirt that does not have sleeves. She also wears a short black skirt similar to Madoka's and long black boots.

"Likewise" Rex said with a smile "You can stay in Our Cabin if you want we have alo-

Suikana hit Rex on the back of his head

"Rex Stop flirting" Suikana spat

"Ou" Rex held his head

"Anyways You can stay in Cabin Number 3" Suikana said "You can go unpack if you wish too"

Annabelle Bowed before leaving the Two

"Did you get things set up for the Morning Sing Along?" Rex questioned

"Yes, The first thing is the Morning sing Along then Breakfast Then the a game" Suikana answered

"Perfect" Rex smiled "You know your more of the manger here than I am" Rex said putting his arm over the girls shoulder

"I know you should be happy you have Somebody like me" Suikana took Rex hand off her shoulder before giving the boy a letter

"Whats this" Rex said

"Apparently there somebody on Camp Grounds That is _**Needed**_ at this Country" Suikana said

Rex Opened the letter "I never heard of a place like this before" Rex said before reading the whole thing

...

Rex sighed "So it's Blaze"

"Yes Blaze Markaru" Suikana fixed her hair

"She is known as the Phoenix vessel huh," Rex put the letter in his pocket "Will have to talk with her"

"But Rex we can't just take her off this Camp" Suikana said

"I know, that's why I said Us both will talk to her" Rex rubbed his forehead "This is troublesome"

"Your telling me" Suikana sighed "Anyways the speakers are set up we need to wake up the Campers and start the-

"_**Morning Sing Along**_!" Rex interrupted

"Yeah" Suikana giggled Giving Rex the Mic

"Thank you m'lady" Rex kissed her hand taking the Mic as she Blushed

**_RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS ITS TIME FOR THE MORNING DANCING, SINGALONG! MAKE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE CABINS WHEN YOU HEAR THE MUSIC PLEASE! _**Rex shouted into the Mic

**_In Cabin Number 1~_**

Blaze, Sierra and Emma were all ready up and outta bed took there showers and was wearing the second outfits

Blaze was wearing a black tank top underneath it a white and grey sleeveless hoodie, with black jeans and grey combat boots. Adding one left hand half finger glove that's the color black and bandages above with a chain bracelet on her right wrist.

Emma was wearing Jean Shorts a Beatles T-shirt, blue converse, nerdy-like blue glasses adding her finger-less brown gloves.

Sierra was wearing a purple T-shirt with black lines. She also wears a black miniskirt and black combat boots. Adding her socks that have a purple part at the top, knee high socks. She also wears a black skull necklace.

"Can't wait for the Morning Dancing Singalong It's going to Be great!" Emma squealed

"LOL Emma, Your excited" Sierra smiled

Blaze sighed "I always hated the Morning on this Camp"

"Oh come on Blaze it not that bad" Emma crossed her arms

"That's your opinion" Blaze looked over

"hmm..." Sierra flicked her hair with a grin

"You won't tell that I told you anything would you?" Emma asked

"Don't worry I won't" Sierra smiled evilly

**_In Cabin Number 2~_**

As Sky woke up she spotted Hikari and Kiara woken up already

They both were chatting what it seems like

Kiara had on her second outfit which was a off shoulder red shirt with words on it saying "Mystic" underneath it a black tank top, with black skinny ripped jeans and red converse. Adding a cute black and red bey belt, black finger less glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

Hikari second outfit was a green t-shirt with blue shorts, a pair of white gym shoes, adding a Beautiful necklace with a bey charm on it, with a dark red beybelt

"So that's going to be the plan Okay?" Kiara whispered to Hikari but loud enough for Sky to hear

Hikari nodded

"What plan?" Sky yawned jumping out of bed

Kiara sprung up "Oh~ Sky your awake great" She smiled

Sky sighed before walking into the bathroom

"I could care less" Sky said threw the door

"F-fine!" Kiara crossed her arms

"So far only me, Kiara, Blaze, and Emma know about our plan" Hikari said fixing her hair

"Cool lets keep it like that" Kiara scolded

"Yeah lets" Sky said walking out

She was wearing her white tee-shirt with a black vest, jean mini skirt with a chain hanging from the side of course, adding black and white high-top boots, with black finger-less gloves

**_In Cabin Number 3~_**

All three girls were still sleeping Until A girl with black hair in a ponytail busted threw the doors

"HELLO MY names Annabelle Rose White!" She yelled smiling

Aurora shot out outta Bed yelling before falling out on her but

Yin sprung up before hitting her head on the bars on the bunk bed

Gin rolled before falling off the top bunk and onto her face

"Opps sorry did I scare you guys" Annabelle said nervously

"Yeah just a bit" Gin said sarcastically before getting up slightly

"Don't worry its Ok" Aurora said getting up as well

"Who are you anyways" Yin asked walking into the bathroom

"My name is Annabelle Rose White" She bowed

"Snow white HA found you a nick name already" Gin laughed

"Welcome to our Cabin" Aurora smiled with a bow

"Thanks" Annabelle looked around "Where do I sleep?" She asked

"Oh" Aurora looked around "There are only 3 beds"

"Did you bring a sleeping Bag" Gin asked

"Yeah as a matter of fact" Annabelle pulled it out of her suitcase and layed it on the floor

"Perfect!" Aurora smiled

As the three girls quickly took there showers they put on the second Outfit

Yin wore a hot pink tank top with a black jean jacket over it, with jean cutoffs that end mid-thigh. Adding brown knee-length leather boots, Around her neck is her gold necklace. She also wears her hair in two crop ponytails with a black hat that has a pink butterfly bow on the band.

Aurora wore An orange top with an intricate, white heart design on her chest and white, light sleeves and a frilly, knee-length white skirt. Her hair is up in a high ponytail with a red bow and has knee-high brown heeled boots.

Gin wore a purple tank top underneath a black cropped tank top with a purple smiley face design. Along with light blue denim capris that reach her calves and purple flip flops and black and white finger less gloves.

_**In Cabin Number 4~**_

The Two girls were up already chatting among themselves all wearing the secondary outfits

Ninel was wearing a light gray corset, with a white denim jacket over it. She also wears a white min mini skirt on with a pair of light gray fishnet leggings under the skirt. As for shoes, she wears white combat boots on.

Neptune was wearing dark grey jacket with fur collar and hoodie the pockets have 2 skull shapes on a baggy blue pants

"I wonder where Suikana is?" Ninel said looking outside

"Well she is a special effects person so she must have a big Job" Neptune said joining her

"When the music going to start?" Ninel said eagerly

"I know I'm excited too" Neptune smiled

**_In Cabin Number 1 Boys~_**

Morgan and Cole were both waiting for the music to start as well

Cole wore his second outfit which was Black skinnies that are a size a little too big so they're baggy, with a chain hanging off his hip. Adding a white hoodie and sneakers That were radiant colors.

Morgan wore a red hoodie, Similar to the rapper Eminem. He also wears a Daft Punk T-shirt underneath along with, ripped denim jeans, and red converse shoes

Cole sighed laying on his bed daydreaming

Morgan took a glance at him before snickering and reading his book

"Aurora is Pretty ain't she" Morgan said

Cole sprung up "What how did you know I like Aurora"

Morgan giggled "Because I noticed you two flirt" Morgan put his book Down and jumped off the top bunk bed

"W-well erm..." Cole blushed

Morgan laughed

**_Camp SYS_**

Rex pointed at Suikana "Cue the Music!" Rex said

Suikana nodded Hitting the button as Instrumental music started playing threw the speakers

As Emma stepped out of the Cabin and sat on the step she sung first

**_Emma_**

**_Last year's old news  
I'm breaking out my six-string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not deja vu  
'Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts_**

_Kiara quickly came out of her Cabin running to Emma as Emma stood up _

**_Kiara_**

**_I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe_**  
**_Come along and follow me_**  
**_Let's make some noise we never did before_**

_As Sierra, Blaze, and Neptune came Out Kiara waved to them before they joined in dancing as well_

**_Sierra, Blaze, Kiara, Emma_**

**_It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
And I'm feeling good_**

_As Aurora and Yin and Gin Came out they joined in as well_

**_Aurora_**

_**So drama-free**_  
_**I'm all about the music**_  
_**I just wanna sing**_

_**Gin  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything**_

**_Yin_**

_**I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move**_  
_**Come along; get in the groove**_  
_**Let's shine brighter than we did before**_

_**All**_

_**It's a brand new day**_  
_**Don't you see me**_  
_**Changing up my ways**_  
_**So completely?**_

_Cole and Morgan with Ninel all jumped out of there Cabins_

**_Morgan, Ninel, Cole  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good_**

_Hikari and Sky and newcomer Annabelle all joined in as well_

**_Hikari  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)_**

**_Sky  
I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you_**

**_Cole  
(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)_**

**_Ninel  
You'll just have to watch and can't believe_**

**_Morgan  
(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)_**

**_Suikana  
Anywhere my heart wants me to go_**

**_Kiara  
I'm gonna sing,_**

**_Sky  
_**

**_ I'm gonna dance_**

**_Aurora_**

**_I'm gonna write,_**

**_Emma_**

**_I'm gonna play_**

**_Kiara, Sky, Aurora, Emma  
I'm gonna try my hand at everything_**

**_Annabelle  
'Cause it's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?_**

**_All Girls  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day_**

**_All  
It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
(It's a brand new day)  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
(It's a brand new day)  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
Feeling good_**

**_Rex  
And I'm feeling good!  
_**

_( Camp rock 2 'Brand New Day')_

The campers ended with a big finish As they all cheered at how good they all were Rex clapped

"That was Amazing Guys!" Rex shouted "Now head to The lunch room for breakfast" Rex pointed As they all rushed to the Lunch room

As Rex grabbed the arm of a girl known as Blaze

"What?" Blaze said looking at Rex As Suikana joined

"We need to talk to you" Rex said "Phoenix Vessel" Rex whispered

Blaze eyes Widen at the name Before she nodded and Followed Rex and Suikana the Meeting room

**...**

Blaze sat down on a Chair as Rex sat down at his desk with Suikana beside him standing

"Whats this About your Country and people?" Rex shot questions at the girl

"And whats a Phoenix Vessel?" Suikana asked

Blaze gulped "Well I Own my own Country..."

Rex sighed "Is that all you want to tell us that you own a country" He narrowed his eyes in a cold way "We _Already _know that" Blaze eyes widen on how serious his was

"I-It Doesn't concern you" Blaze stuttered

Suikana shot a deadly glare before slamming her palm down on the table "We need to know whats going on Blaze" Her voice a shivery cold

Blaze never saw the too so serious before, Blaze looked down

"If the note says I have to go then I shall" She said

"Well..." Rex put his feet on the desk leaning back into his chair "The note says that needed there"

Suikana shrugged "Since you don't want to tell us anything what can we do to help"

Blaze quickly jumped up outta her chair with a smile "I GOT IT!"

Rex raised an eyebrow "You got what"

"I'll send them a note back!" Blaze took the note off Rex's desk "So this thing won't be brother for us"

"What?" Suikana questioned

"Don't worry I'll handle everything!" Blaze smiled before opening the door "Now if you'll excuse me" She walked out

Both Rex and Suikana sighed

"Lets hope she knows what shes doing" Suikana said

"Yeah... but I think its about time for the Game!" Rex sprung up with a smile

"I have a bad feeling about this Game Manger" Suikana

"Whatta mean?" Rex looked her way

"Well some campers don't really get along to well... so erm..." Suikana said

Rex sighed "Suikana don't worry everything going to be alright" Rex grinned "Lets go!" He walked out of his office

"Alright..." Suikana looked down before following Rex

...

Rex walked into a the lunch room looking Dumbfound at how there was no Food fight today he smiled before specking into the mic

"Okay Campers make your way out of the lunch room and to the forest For the mini Game!" Rex said before walking outside

All The campers raced to the forest at the end of the Camp grounds

There stood Rex with his hands on his hips with a huge smile adding his teeth to compliment it

"We going to play a Little game called Predator and Prey!" Rex shouted

Ninel And Yin gasped "I love that Game!" They both said as they looked at each other and quickly looked away

"Who doesn't" Kyoya snickered "We get to hunt down you girls"

Kiara faced Kyoya "What are you talking about, And what do you mean by 'We' " Kiara put her hands on her hips

"Yeah Kiara right, Rex did't decide anything Kyoya" Hikari said

"Well... You know how I am... GIRLS vs BOYS!" Rex yelled laughing

"Girls against boys, that's sexist" Annabelle yelled out

"Who are you?" Kiara said as some girls nodded

"Oh! my name's Annabelle Rose White" She smiled before bowing "Nice to meet you all"

"Annabelle Rose White... What a divine name" Dynamis mumbled to himself

"I call her Snow white" Gin snickered Before Hikari nudged her in the ribs

"Nice to Meet you Annabelle My name is Kiara Destiny Setoji " Kiara smiled Before staring at Rex "Yeah That is sexist Rex"

"Life is sexist!" Rex crossed his arms "Unless you want to Play another game" He grinned

"Whats the other Game?" Cole asked

Rex smirked before walking up to Cole and whispering something in his Ear

Cole Laughed as Rex laughed as well

"What?" Kiara said walking up to the two

"Nothing" Cole and Rex said in unison

"Anyways Like it Or not Its GIRLS vs BOYS" Rex walked back

"Are you playing as well?" Blaze asked

"Yeah! wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rex answered

"This is going to be Interesting" Emma smiled

"The game ends when You hear This Loud BOOM kind of sound" Rex said

"BOOM BABY" Masamune yelled

"That's the ticket Masamune!" Rex said

Suikana face palmed before reading paper off the clipboard she was holding "Anyways This is a survival game so Who ever is the last girl standing wins, The girls will be the preys the Boys will be the predators. All girls will get 1 life (A strap) which will be hanging off the belt you will be wearing, Boys will have to rip it off to Get you out of the game. If Your life is ripped off you will have to get back to the Entrance of the Forest"

"To make it more interesting..." Rex grinned

"The girl who wins Gets to Make the Campers Do something, Anything you have in Mind" Rex giggled

"Same goes for the Boys, Which ever Boy has the most Lives Gets to Make the Campers do anything" Suikana said "Now girls please put on a belt and a strap"

The girls did as commanded

"Boys carry a nap sack with you" Rex said

he boys did as was commanded

"Are we going to start or what?" Sky asked

Rex nodded before shouting

**_"THE GAMES BEGIN NOW!_"**

* * *

**Rex: Yeah sorry it took a while...**

**Cole: Its okays But you could be a little faster**

**Rex: Sorry i had to write some of the story on my Ipod 0.0 Cause my mom took my Computer**

**Kiara: Well lets not make that long wait happen Again**

**Rex; Don't worry it won't I hope... Anyways Annabelle How you like this story?**

**Annabelle: Its Cool i like it!**

**Cole: Who doesn't**

**Rex: What Cole Said**

**Blaze: Review guys...**

***Rex and Kiara play Patty Cake***

**Cole: Hey I wanna Join! **

**Morgan: Please Review I mean... the three Are playing PATTY CAKE!**


	8. The Games Begun Part 1 of 2

**Rex: KIARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Kiara: What?**

***Rex tries to hug but fails as Kiara hits him***

**Kiara: What's wrong with you!?**

**Rex: Whatta mean?, Its "hug me" ****Wednesday**_  
_

**Kiara: Nice try Its Monday**

**Cole: Rex I'm beating you! I hugged Annabelle, Ninel, Gin, and Aurora! That's 4 for me!**

**Rex: Well i hugged Suikana, Hikari, Sierra, and Yin! That's 4 for me!**

***Both Cole and Rex look at Kiara***

**Kiara: Ou oh! *Runs off***

**Cole and Rex: Enjoy the Chapter! *Runs after Kiara***

* * *

**"THE GAMES BEGIN NOW!" **

All the girl campers Quickly ran off to the forest As the boys waited

"2 minute head start for da Ladies" Rex Smirked

"They better run faster" Kyoya giggled

Morgan yawned "Hope this game ends soon"

"I wonder who will Find Kiara and Sierra?" Ginga questioned

Cole shrugged "who knows maybe they find themselves"

Rex laughed at that "Well No doubt that I'm going to win" he pointed

"Pfft! Please the only one who's going win, is me!" Cole pointed at himself

"Ha! In your dreams" Rex was now face to face with Cole

"How bout a little Bet?" Cole snickered

"Okay If I win you have to... Tell Aurora you love her and want to have her Kids!" Rex laughed

Cole blushed "F-Fine! If I win you have to..." Cole was now thinking of what Rex could do "Aha! you have to tell Gin That you want her To wear a playboy bunny Outfit!" Cole laughed "Top that!"

Rex blushed imaging it "Fine! 2 minute head start is over!" Rex shouted

"Time to hunt down some Girls" Cole yelled loud enough for some girls in the forest to hear

**Gin POV**

I quickly ran in the depths of the forest alone. As I ran, I heard Somebody yell something. I couldn't hear enough so I'm guessing that the boys are on the hunt

I started walking for sure that none of the guys would be able to get me, I had a good feeling that I was one of the furthest preys

I crouched down beside a tree panting a bit before hearing Tree branches crack, the sound of foot steps getting closer

I looked around twisting and turning but didn't see anybody

"Got ya!" A voice snickered behind me grabbing my shoulders, Which was weird because there suppose to rip off the scrap off the belt

I gasped quickly turning around to Hikari as she laughed I growled

"Not funny!" I yelled

"Shh! Sorry" She whispered with a giggle

I crossed my arms turning around "Whatever!"

"Nice to bump into one of my Friends" Hikari said

"Sorry but in this game its everybody for themselves" I said

"No not everybody I follow you!" Hikari smiled as I sighed

"Fine but if you get caught don't blame me" I scolded walking ahead

"Okay!" She followed

**Kiara POV**

I hide behind a tree that was at a certain spot in the forest waiting for Sierra to come by

I Looked around spotting Emma and Sierra, I grinned As the were walking into my trap, Well Emma knows but i told her to lead Sierra here

Sierra and Emma walked by the tree i was hiding behind unable too see me they both Walked into my trap... But they walked right Over it,

I gasped noticing it didn't work, I waited for them to leave as I sprung out

"What the hell! why didn't it work?" I stepped onto it noticing nothing was happening, there was suppose to be a Net to fly up catching Sierra but its not coming up

I growled stomping on it at this point, Frustrated

"Why won't *Stomp* you *Stomp* WORK!" I yelled Before hearing someone coming up behind quickly

I gasped turning around Hearing "Ha found one!" Out of the person mouth

I closed my eyes Before anything happened the Net sprung up catching the both of us pushing us together

"What the-" The person said confused

I opened my eyes to see Kyoya on top of me "Huh?" I said looking around Noticing we both were in my trap

"Got ya!" Sierra came back with Emma laughing and clapping "Oh hey Kyoya"

"Sierra?" Kyoya questioned "What the hell is happening?!"

I thought about it for awhile, before glaring at Emma knowing She Of course told Sierra

"Emma how could you!" I yelled pushing Kyoya off me

"Sorry!" She said hiding behind Sierra

"And I'm Sorry Kyoya but this was suppose to Only catch Kiara, but it seems you got in the way" Sierra put her hands on her hips

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath

"Caught in your _own trap,_ Pathetic" Sierra laughed evilly "Well see You guys later, Come on Emma!" Sierra walked "Oh and Kyoya once again sorry" She and Emma Ran off

"Get you Ass back Here **ARG**!" I yelled raging on the net

"That Sierra..." Kyoya sighed "shes something else"

I tried Adjusting Myself To get At least a few centimeters away from Kyoya, But I failed it was so small Only suppose to fit one, Sierra Herself

"This is Weird..." Kyoya said looking away

"What?" I said confused

"Arg Don't Make me say It!" Kyoya looked down to where my leg was

I raised an eyebrow before noticing my leg was In between Kyoya's while his was in between mine

I snickered "This is the worse"

"That's all you can say "This is the worst" Like really?" Kyoya yelled

"Oh shut up Kovu! No matter how much we move we get closer!" I spat

Kyoya gave a confused look before grinning "Really"

I looked at him strangely before seeing that his face was getting closer to mine

"Wa-What are you doing?!" I yelled unable to move as he got closer

"B-B...baka," I said as his nose touched mine but didn't stop I felt his breath nearing my lips

I closed my eyes tightly "Kyoya..." I manged to say before my mind went blank

"HA!" Kyoya quickly back away "You said my name!"

I opened my eyes noticing he didn't kiss me I blushed

"IDIOT!" I yelled trying to kick him

**Annabelle POV**

I was scared as hell while I was running Because I was no good at games like this

I quickly crouch down so nobody was able to see me

I looked around See Morgan leaning on a tree not to far from mine

I gulped I Don't think he could see me which was a good thing

I slowly turned around...

"HEY!" Morgan said now in my face

I gasped backing away "How did you?"

Morgan got closer "Quite easy actually but, I never revel my secrets"

I fell on my behind staring at him

He crouched down in front of me before patting me on the Head?

"Good girl thanks for this" Morgan got up holding in his hand my strap

I covered my mouth looking at my belt it was gone

"How did you?!" I yelled getting up

"Magic" He grinned walking away putting my strap in his Bag

I stood their as he walked off

I sighed before taking a deep breath in And yelling my elimination

"**Annabelle Rose White-Out By Morgan Blue!" **I stomped off to the entrance of the forest

**Yin POV**

I heard Annabelle voice saying she was out by... Well i couldn't hear that part clear enough so I continued on

I was walking Having a feeling somebody was watching me but I shrugged it off

"**Here's Cole**!" Cole jumped out of a tree Up high

I gasped dodging him quickly as he fell to the floor

Cole groaned getting up "Awe man so close!"

I took some steps back "Are you going to chase me or what" I questioned him

"Well it would be more fun that way" Cole grinned walking up to me

I quickly started running Looking back, to See that Cole vanished

"What?"I said knowing he was probably following me in a way I can't see him

"Up here!" Cole waved jumping Tree branches like Naruto

"Huh" I said stopping and running in another direction

I looked back He was Gone again, Boy~ was he fast I was Getting tired

I moment I looked in front of me once again

I quickly closed my eyes As I bumped into Somebody I fell backwards

"I'm Pretty fast eh?" He laughed

I opened my eyes there stood Cole "But h-how?" I said as He got closer

I have to admit Cole was one Strong Attractive Guy, He good looking and Really fast

"You were right when you run, it is way more Fun!" Cole said putting his hand out "Need help?"

I raised an eyebrow before taking his hand up

At this point he was probably going to take me belt

The hand Cole helped me up with he pulled making my body closer to his

"Thanks for the Interesting Game" Cole whispered in my ear As My heart starting beating faster

I stood there unable to move my mind Blank

Cole grinned Before letting go of me "Maybe next time we play I'll let you live awhile longer..."

I shook my head side to side "What?"

Cole had an Evil grin on his face before walking away I looked at him

Cole turned back around Smirking "And by the way, My Cabin door is always Open~" He vanished

I blushed knowing what he meant by that

I sighed "At least he didn't take my belt" I looked down to notice My strap was GONE

"that Bastard!" I yelled "I let my guard down, Damn"

I took a deep breath in

_**"******__Yin Song-Out by Cole Ajayee" _I walked to the entrance of the forest

**Rex POV**

I heard Cole had already taken Someone out I Sighed

I hide behind a tree Feeling someones Presents up ahead, I looked forward to See blaze Just standing there looking a bit clueless

I grinned Before yelling out Blaze and quickly hiding back behind the tree

**Blaze POV**

As I daydreamed I heard somebody yell out my name Knowing it was Rex I can just tell the voice, I looked around to see nobody

I started to Run like the wind As I quickly Climbed up a tree and sat in a branch

I saw Rex as He looked up And noticed I was In the tree

"Awe Blaze come back Down!" He wined

"Make me" I laughed

Rex thought about it for a while before grinning "Ok"

Rex stood there as i sat Wondering what the hell is he thinking

He continued to Stand I was getting bored

My mind went blank As daydreamed

I was dreaming about My country

_"Miss Markaru how was your day?" a guy bowed_

_I laughed "Its was amazing thank you" _

_"Miss Markaru love your hair today" a girl bowed_

_"Thanks Using Dove really works" I flicked Flame hair_

**Rex POV**

Finally she's day dreaming

I grinned Before yelling out her name Louder this time

Blaze Sprung up Yelling "I'm not Day dreaming" Before she tripped and Was now falling out of the tree

I caught her in My arms Without hesitation

"Be careful Miss Markaru" I said in a smooth voice

Blaze blushed as I let her down on her feet

I smiled Before getting closer to the girl

Blaze took one step back

I bowed putting my hand out "Shall we dance"

Blaze raised an eyebrow before I took her hand And spun Her around

I dipped her as our face were close enough to Kiss but you know... That would be wrong

I kissed her on the forehead Before putting back on to her feet

"Have a nice Day Blaze" I kissed her hand as she was blushing as a tomato

I added Her strap to my Bag before running off

**Blaze POV**

"What just happened?" I questioned

I notice Rex was Gone out of my sight

I looked down My strap was gone as well

I mutter Some bad words under my breath

_**"Blaze Markaru-Out by Rex Adams"** _I sighed walking back

**Hikari POV**

As I walked with Gin I heard somebody...NO, Not just somebody but about Two people

"G-gin" I shook her shoulder

"Not right Now Hikari we Have to move" Gin scolded

"But Gin" I said

"What!?" Gin yelled

Before I could say anything Two guys popped up out of nowhere

It was Chao Xin And Tusbusa

I pushed Gin out of the Way As they both snatched my Strap

"Run Gin Hurry!" I yelled

Gin quickly Nodded running off

**Gin POV**

As I ran off I heard Her yell

**_"Hikari Miyoko-Out by Chao Xin"_**

Damn why did she do? why'd she save me...

I hit the tree with my fist Before hearing Another person out

_**"Neptune Ocean-Out by Cole Ajayee"**_

I wondered, Cole I think been called Two times already

I quickly started to Run again Before hearing Another one

_**"Emma Hagane-Out by Rex Adams"**_

Both Rex and Cole were tied now, Whats there strategy

**Sky POV**

I spotted Chris threw the berry brushes as I hide

I saw him walk closer to me... Well the brushes

"Yum Berries" Chris crouched down picking up a positions berry

He held it to his mouth

"Are you An idiot?" I yelled sprung out smacking the berry out of his hand

"No but smart" He quickly Ripped my live off

He stood back up as I gasped

"Your smarter then I thought You Knew i was in the brushes" I smirked

"Yeah And I also know that You _like me" _He put my strap in a bag "I knew you wouldn't make me eat something that dangerous"

I looked away "Using my Liking as a advantaged" I smiled "Nice"

Chris turned my around and Gave me a kiss on the cheek "I know right"

I blushed before he run off

I Smiled not caring if I was Out but at least I got kissed by the person I like

_**"Sky Flame-Out By Chris"** _I walked off

**Sierra POV**

I quickly ran away As Emma already got caught, I sighed she really needs to be faster

I Climbed up a Tree and hide their

I stood there for the longest time Before hearing something Rip

I quickly looked at my belt noticing my strap was gone I jumped out of the Tree and looked up

A head popped out it Was Ginga

"GINGA?" I questioned

"Yupe! Your Out" The redhead smiled jumping out of the tree as well

"Nice Play, nice Play" I snickered

Ginga smiled "You too Sierra"

I blushed "Just go Ginga" I smiled back

Ginga nodded running off

_**"Sierra Crystals-Out By Ginga Hagane"** _I walked off

**Kiara POV**

I cheered "yes Sierra Out!"

"Wow you happy aren't you" Kyoya sighed

"She deserved it! Trapping me here with somebody like you" I said

"Hey what's so bad about me I didn't even take your Strap yet" Kyoya growled

"Everything is bad about you Kovu, Everything" I snickered

Kyoya smiled "That's what I like about you Kiara"

"Huh?" I questioned

"You not like most girl who would do anything for there crush, Your more outgoing and strong" Kyoya smiled blushing a bit

"Well I'm happy to be like this cause this is me and Who I am, Thanks Kovu" I smiled

Kyoya patted my head

I patted his As we both laughed

"And then I said to her "My cabin door always open" Cole laughed

"Dude that's totally my Line" Rex laughed "I should of Said that to Blaze"

"We should of played that game you whispered to me" Cole grinned

"Well it would be more of the **_X_**_Factor_" Rex nudged

Cole snickered knowing he didn't mean the actual X factor but something on the dirty side of both there minds "Dude your so Dirty!" He laughed

"Dude we both Dirty that's why we best friends" Rex swung his arm over Cole shoulder as they laughed

They walked until the saw Kyoya and Kiara in a net

"What in the World?" Cole said

"Cole" I shouted

"Rex" Kyoya Shouted

"How?" Rex and Cole said in unison

"Just help Us Down!?" I and Kyoya yelled

* * *

**Rex: Yeah cutting it off here **

**Cole:Awe~**

**Rex: Sorry, but I'm working on the Next part right now**

**Cole: Yay!**

**Rex: part 1 of 2 The Game begun Complete **

**Cole: Rex says he still has not did Some people And the outcome So hold on!**

**Rex: I right here I could say it myself **

**Cole: Yeah but I wanted to say it**

**Kiara: I can't Believe I'm trapped in a net with Kyoya **

**Rex: Hey I thought it would be more interesting**

**Cole: Hey Get her! we never hugged her yet**

**Rex: Oh yeah! Come Here Kiara...**

**Kiara: *Runs off to Mexico***

**Cole and Rex: Review *Runs to Mexico***


	9. The Games Begun Part 2 of 2

**Rex: Welcome back! School started so its might be a little harder to update but I'll try my best**

**Cole: Rexxxxxxxxxxx! Your back! I thought you were dead *Hugs***

**Rex: Awe! Cole too nice *Hugs***

**Kiara: ...**

**Rex: Hm... Kiara is there something you need? Whats with that face**

**Kiara: *Pushes Cole* **

**Cole: Hey!**

**Kiara: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU BAKA! *Hugs***

**Rex: Kiara... Living the Dream~ C-Cole use disclaimer please *Hugs back* **

**Cole: Sure have Cole the third wheel... Anyways Both Rex and Showoff Do Not Own Stuff I mean, ever see The shirt Showoff's wears**

**showoffXD: -Shirt says "Does it look like I own sh!t"-**

**Flame: Hi Guys!**

**Nella: Hey Flame!**

**show: What the o.0 How did authors get here!?**

**Flame: Awe Kiara look at you so cute!**

**Kiara: Flame! when you get here! *Pushes Rex***

**Cole: Nella! *Hugs Nella***

**Nella: Cole! *Hugs***

**Rex: show Whats happening? Dx MY MOMENT WITH KIARA ENDED SO QUICKLY!**

**showoff: I don't know... But i like it! :) **

**Flame, Nella, Cole, Kiara, Show: Enjoy my peoples!**

**Cole: Anybody see my Nose stud I dropped it!**

* * *

"Okay i guess we got to help" Rex stated to His buddy

"Yeah" Cole said walking to the net

Cole and Rex both watched the net before noticing the roped tied to the tree

"Got something sharp" Cole asked

"Yeah I do!" Rex smiled before taking out a pocket knife

"Why do you carry around a Pocket knife?" Cole asked before taking it off his hands and started cutting the rope

Rex shrugged "In case somebody Tries to Rob me"

"So you stab them?" Cole tilted his head

Rex spoke "Well more like-

"Less talking more cutting Brain head!" Kyoya interrupted with a growl

Cole stopped "Who you calling a 'Brain head"

Kiara face palmed

"Just shut up You two! Cole cut, Kyoya Be quiet!" Kiara snapped

"Yes ma'ma" Cole and Kyoya said together doing as commanded

"Finished!" Cole cheered as Kyoya and Kiara fell down

Rex groaned "The first Game and Somebody gets trapped in a net"

Kiara quickly got up Before Kicking Rex in the stomach, punching Cole, and swiftly Uppercutting Kyoya

"Idiots We still playing you know Chao!" Kiara ran off

"Ow!" Rex held his stomach

"Kiara That hurt!" Cole wined holding his nose

"Man," Kyoya held his jaw "Shes mine!"

"No shes Mine! I call getting her Life!" Rex pointed

"No Shes mine!" Cole pushed Kyoya

"No you didn't!" Kyoya tackled Cole onto the ground before a brawl between them Happened

"Well I guess this means Kiara mine!" Rex smirked Before forcefully getting pulled into the fight

**Ninel POV**

I hanged from the Tree upside down, wondering Were most Guys were

I shrugged before hearing Something come my way

I gasped before falling out of the tree and hitting my head off the ground

"Ow W-whose there!" I yelled

"It is I, Morgan blue!" Morgan stepped out of the bushes like in a play or something

"Morgan?" I said confused

"Yupe Hey Ninel" Morgan waved "Can I get Your life" He asked

"No..." I spoke before backing away

"Fine Rock, paper, scissors for it" Morgan suggested

I face palmed "No!"

"Fine then force it is" Morgan grinned

I gasped quickly running away from him

"Hey you know i hate running" Morgan groaned before chasing me

...

As I was running I tripped over something or somebody

I grunted as i hit the floor Before looking over

"Huh? Rex, Cole, And Kyoya?" I said confused

"Ninel?" They all said together on the floor wresting as they stopped

"Ninel i Know you came back here!" Morgan came running in before tripping but he falling on top of me

"Get off me!" I yelled

Morgan quickly ripped my strap off before getting off with a grin

"Another point for me!" Morgan laughed "Hey Rex, Cole, Kyoya" He said before running off

"Hey Morgan!" Rex and Cole Waved before getting up

"Thanks you Guys For kind of getting in my way!" Ninel pouted

"Sorry" Cole frowned

"Yeah what Cole said" Rex said

"Well Its ok i guess" I got up before yelling

_**"Ninel Velasquez Bychkov-Out by Morgan Blue"** _I walked off

**Nobody POV**

As Rex and Cole noticed Morgan took out 2 meaning he up to them 2 which is bad

"Morgan Catching up to us!" Rex yelled out

"I need to get more lives!" Cole gasped "Befor-

_**"Suikana cecile-Out by Morgan Blue"**_

"Wahh!" Rex yelled before running off in a direction

"Damn!" Cole muttered under his breath before running off in the opposite direction

**Aurora POV**

I hid under a big rock holding my head in fear to be caught by someone As i was listening i Heard Morgan Got some people out pretty fast

"I Wonder if he'll find me" I said to myself bringing my knees to my chest

I heard someone creep up behind the rock i was under

"Ou no Morgan found me!" I said shaking waiting to be caught

...

"Aurora Its okay Its just me Cole" I heard a familiar voice

I opened my eyes slowly as I saw Cole standing in front of me

"Cole!" I sprung up wrapping my arms around the boy

"Hey Aurora" Cole hugged me back

I let go "I was hiding here forever so i would win but i got scared cause i was alone..."

Cole kissed my hand "Your not alone anymore" He whispered

"Cole..." I blushed our eyes meeting

"Aurora what are you doing?!" a Voice yelled

My eyes widen knowing the voice as i looked over Cole shoulder to see

"Tobi!" I said surprised

"Yeah Who knew you and Cole had a Thing!" Tobi snickered walking up to us

"Hey Tobi!" Cole waved

"Quiet Clumsy! Taking my girl, Get you own!" Tobi got in Cole face

"Tobi! Stop it we are not a couple!" I yelled

"You just love lieing a lot don't you Aurora" Tobi Glared at me

"Dude how can you say shes lieing what do you know" Cole death glared Tobi

"Listen Pretty Boy I'm not here for you I'm here to take back what mine" Tobi looked at Aurora "My love, Aurora"

I covered my mouth _B-but why now, he broke up with me_ I thought to myself

"But you broke up with me Why do you want me back now!" I yelled

"Because I can't stand you with somebody Like this guy!" Tobi looked at Cole

Cole gritted his teeth together Clenching his fists ready to punch I noticed

I quickly walked up to Cole before holding his hand

"I am sorry Tobi but I Love Cole So please take you leave now" I bowed

Tobi was angry at this point as he took my strap and made his leave

"Aurora he took your life! Want me to get it ba-

I buried my head in Cole chest embracing him tightly

"I'm sorry for Making you Mad Cole I-I" I couldn't Complete my sentence as tears started pouring threw my eyes onto Cole shirt

"Aurora Its okay I only got mad Because I didn't want to see you suffer" Cole Hugged back before patting my head

Cole hands lifted up my chin as he wiped my tears away from my eyes I blushed

Cole kissed me on the lips before smiling

_**"Aurora Heart-Out by Tobi"** _Cole yelled

**Gin POV**

I was hiding behind a tree waiting until some boy to pop up

I heard somebody coming my way before I looked to see Kiara

"Kiara!" I waved as she quickly looked before running towards me

"Hey Gin your still alive huh?" Kiara panted

"Yeah" I looked around

Kiara looked up at the tree to see something moving I didn't notice

Before the girl could say anything a boy jumped down removing My strap

I gasped before turning around to see-

"Kyoya!?" I yelled "No you took me strap You bastard!"

"Sorry" Kyoya gave a cocky grin

"Why didn't you take Kiara's?" I smirked

Kyoya thought about for while "Because you were closet Gin"

I mumbled something under my breath before yelling

_**"Gin-Out by knuckle head, idiotic bastard Kovu"**_

"Hey I call him that!" Kiara giggled

I crossed my arms sitting down on the ground my eyes closed

"Kiara wins she the last one standing" I said coolly

"I do!" Kiara noticed

"Yeah you do" Kyoya smiled

"WOOT woot!" Kiara shouted doing some kind of victory dance

**_BABABOOM_**

**Nobody POV**

The games were now finished as the campers returned to the Entrance

Rex panted "That was Epic but okay" He said noticing the sun was setting

"I WON I WON!" Kiara smiled while dancing

**"Yupe the winner is Kiara Setoji!" **Rex announced

All the campers cheered

"thank you, Thank you!" Kiara blushed

"Now Which of the boys have most Lives" Cole asked

"Pfft, That's me!" Rex snickered

"I have 2 you?" Cole laughed

Rex jumped "I have 2 as well" He pouted

"I have 3" Morgan yelled

Rex and Cole gasped before looking at each other and sighing, noticing neither of them won the bet

"Morgan Blue wins" Cole smiled "You off the hook this time Buddy"

"What!? No your off the hook this time!" Rex argued

As the two boys argued reveling there Bets Gin grew furious as Aurora blushed

"You BASTARDS you betted on me wearing such a thing! I'll kill you!" Gin chased Rex around

"D-Don't worry Gin nobody won! Don't kill me!" Rex cried out running for his life "But you know you wouldn't look bad in it" Rex smirked

"Cole~" Aurora put her hands on her hips staring

"Ah sorry Well you me and Rex go way back hee..." Cole stuttered

"Anyways Since Morgan and Kiara won, they get to make you Campers do something they like to see" Suikana said "Any requests?"

"Nah I'm good, I not really the tortured type of guy" Morgan yawned

"I'll think of something maybe" Kiara said

"Al-rightly that's the day! return to your cabins please and have a good night rest" Suikana smiled

The campers did as commanded but Kyoya and Kiara

Kyoya stood about 5 meters away form Kiara as the sun was setting making it a beautiful and stunning sight

"Why didn't you take my strap Kovu?" Kiara asked crossing her arms

Kyoya smirked "What I can't save Best for last"

The wind blew threw there hair slightly

Kiara shook her head "Kovu you know, Your one of the weirdest guy I ever meet"

"And your one of the coolest girls I ever meet" Kyoya got closer to Kiara

They were both now face to face even though Kyoya was a bit taller

"You know when we were both trapped in the net?" Kyoya asked his face getting closer to Kiara

"Yeah... Why do you bring up" Kiara looked into Kyoya eyes as his face was nearing hers

"I never did get to do what I planned..." Kyoya whispered His lips just inches away Kiara's

Kiara closed her eyes waiting for the Kiss-

"**Hey Didn't Suikana say back to the cabins?!**" Rex yelled

Kiara and Kyoya both back away from each other

"Erm... Yeah Well Kyoya Your a-an Idiot!" Kiara pushed the boy out of her way before walking to her cabin hiding her blush

Kyoya grinned walking away as well

**_Nighttime~_**

Cole and Rex were both Outside watching the stars laying down on the grass In there sleep wear

"Hey Dude that star looks like a banana" Cole pointed laughing

"HAha It does!" Rex laughed as well

"Never making bets again" Cole sighed

"Well not on girls who will try to kill you" Rex narrowed his eyes

"You damn right!" Gin and Aurora walked towards to boys in there Sleepwear as well

"Hey Girls!" Rex waved at the two as Gin sat beside Rex and Aurora in between Cole and Rex

"Your sleepwear suits you a lot Gin" Rex growled in a sexy way

"I know" Gin laughed "And I like somebody already Rex"

"Awe can't I steal your heart" Rex grinned

Gin laughed even more "You can try Rex your quiet cute"

Rex blushed "I know I am" he nodded

"Cole don't you think that Star looks like banana" Aurora pointed cuddling with Cole

Cole laughed "That's what I was saying to Rex"

"Great minds do think alike" Aurora smiled

"Oh Aurora thank you For saying you love me" Cole Hugged

"Well I couldn't lie to myself" Aurora blushed

"I love you too" Cole kissed the girl as she kissed back

"Ahh~ I just Adore love" Rex held his cheeks smiling at Cole and Aurora

"You so weird Rex Adams" Gin smiled

"That's Mr. Adams to You Ayami" Rex smirked

* * *

**Rex: CUT! **

**Cole: What is it this time?**

**Rex: Pose like you mean it Cole~**

**Cole: But I am!**

**Rex: Action!**

**Kiara: What are you guys doing?**

**Rex: Taking pictures Of Cole**

**Kiara: Like a model?**

**Cole: Yeah**

**Kiara Okay? **

**show: Reveiw!**

**Flame: Yeah Reveiw!**

**Nella: I found your nose stud Cole!**

**Cole: AHH THANK YOU NELLA!**

**Rex: Cole Get back here we are not done!**

**Cole: No! Nella help me Rex is forcing me to pose!**

**Rex: Leave Nella out of this *Pulls Cole***

**Kiara: Rex! Stop being to forceful**


	10. Do you Trust me?

**Cole: Hey guys, Guess what? I own this story now!**

**Rex: *Tied up* UNTIE ME OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE! **

**Kiara: We tied Rex up **

**Cole: Yes Rex I love you but, Don't force me to pose!**

**Kiara: I just like watching people suffer and hes been a bad boy for not updating sooner**

**Cole: Anyways please Review and Enjoy**

**Kiara: Enjoy my friends **

**Rex: That's my line! Gin Help me!**

**Gin: ... Help yourself**

**Rex: T.T**

* * *

It was now the next day the Campers all had to wake up early that morning for a test? They were wearing the first outfits when they came here

Gin groaned "Why so Early?"

Kiara yawned "I know m-a-n-g-e-r"

Cole was sleeping on Morgan shoulder as they stood

Rex smiled "Oh come on! This is called a trust exercise"

"Trust exercise?" Neptune said confused

"Yes the Trust exercise, when you must Trust your partner" Rex spun around

All the campers groaned in annoyance

"Are you kidding" Blaze yelled

"No I'm not kidding you" Rex smiled leaning on his heels

"Can we have Breakfast at least!" Sierra said putting hands in hips

"No until This test if finished and Everybody trust each other" Rex yelled feeling like people ask the same questions

"Now for the partners" Suikana looked at the clipboard

"I wanna Be With Cole~" Rex wined

"No Rex" Suikana sweat dropped

"How bout Kiara or Gin there both Looking quiet fine today" Rex grinned at the two

Suikana at this point hit Rex head hard enough that he saw birdies

"Sorry Guys your not the only Grumpy Ones, Rex moody too" Suikana sighed "Sometimes,"

"Anyways the Partners are, Kiara and Sierra"

Kiara banged her head against Ninel shoulder

Sierra smirked

"Ninel and Yin"

Ninel groaned as Yin face palmed

"Neptune and Hikari"

Neptune smiled as Hikari winked

"Aurora and Emma"

Aurora gulped ready to meet yet another new friend

Emma blushed Finally getting a chance to talk to one of the Pop stars

"Annabelle and Blaze"

Blaze shrugged As Annabelle nodded

"Gin and Sky"

Gin Looked at Sky who looked back with a smile

"Morgan and Cole"

Cole continued his slumber on Morgan Shoulder As Morgan Smiled at the teen

"And me and Rex" Suikana smiled As Rex grinned

"We have Trust Right Suikana?" Rex panicked

"I don't know that for sure Rex" Suikana snickered

Rex gulped "Okay Anyways the first Exercise" Rex got in front of Suikana

"Example" Suikana smiled before dropping the clipboard on the ground getting her hands ready

Rex fell backwards on purpose as Suikana caught him

"Like that" Rex smiled getting onto his feet

"Now everybody Start!" Suikana waved

Kiara glared at Sierra Who gave a cutting eyes at her

"You fall I'll catch you" Kiara smirked

"Yeah right" Sierra mumbled "Emo..."

"What was That?" Kiara eye twitched in anger

"Nothing that concerns you" Sierra Flicked her Dark brown hair

Kiara narrowed her Black eyes As Sierra stared

Sierra couldn't help to notice the nothingness but somehow cold blooded in Kiara eyes feeling she could just kill her with the snap of a figure

"What?" Kiara snapped Sierra out of her trance

Sierra looked away

Sierra took a deep breath in and Out "Okay I'll fall you better catch me!" Sierra yelled

Kiara Snickered she put her arms out ready to Not catch Sierra

Sierra fell backwards as Kiara... CAUGHT HER!? Well not Exactly but Sierra didn't hit the floor

Sierra was pushed onto her feet Giving a weird look "You caught me?"

Kiara crossed her arms looking away "I put my foot on Your back pushing you up"

...

Ninel Sighed glaring at Yin who was playing with her hair

"You falling first" Yin spat

"Fine!" Ninel looked at the ground before not facing Yin

"Here I go!" Ninel gulped

Ninel fell backwards as Yin Caught her!

Ninel got back onto her feet turning around to Face Yin

Yin shrugged at Ninel who smirked

"Be happy I didn't let you fall" Yin narrowed her eyes

Ninel continued to smirk

...

Emma Was ready to Catch Aurora who was scared to Fall back

"Its okay! I'll Catch you!" Emma smiled waving her hands around

Aurora gulped And nodded before falling back with a little squeal

Emma quickly Noticed something shinny on the Floor

"Whats that?" Emma said not paying attention As Emma fell back on her

Both hit the Ground

Emma rubbed her head As Aurora sighed

"Were you paying attention?" Aurora asked

"Yes, maybe, Maybe not?" Emma stuttered

...

Hikari And Neptune both were already getting the hang of things well

Hikari smiled "Its a good thing we got this nailed down huh?"

Neptune put her hands on her hips nodding "Yeah some people are just sitting there and doing nothing"

Hikari put her arm over Neptune shoulder in a friendly manner

"It would be so cool if we had breakfast" Hikari sighed

Neptune stomach growled "I know sooner or later we will for sure!"

Both laughed

...

Blaze leaned on the tree as Annabelle stared wondering

"Um Blaze Aren't we suppose to be doing this drill?" Annabelle Asked fiddling with her thumbs

"Yeah I guess..." Blaze sighed "Hurry up"

Annabelle nodded Getting ready to fall backwards

She fell as Blaze caught her

"This is a waste of Time..." Blaze groaned pushing Annabelle back onto her feet

"Why?" Annabelle asked

"Because its just is!" Blaze snapped

Annabelle pouted looking at the ground

Blaze took a glance at her before sighing once again

"Sorry for blowing up on you... Its just something personal" Blaze said

"I see Its okay than" Annabelle smiled

...

"YOU FALL FIRST!" Gin yelled

"NO YOU!" Sky shouted back

"YOU"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"FINE!"gin Finally agreed

"yeah!" Sky smiled

Gin groaned facing backwards before falling

Sky yawned letting the girl hit the Floor

Gin quickly got up, Before yelling At Sky for not catching her

"What the hell!" Gin snapped

"What I'm tired" Sky lied with a smile

Gin balled her hands into fists

...

Morgan woke up Cole and told him what has to be done

"I'll fall first" Cole suggested Getting into position

Morgan nodded Before letting his hands out

Cole fell As Morgan caught, Well there were roommates so there no trouble with the two

"I'm Hungry" Cole wined

"Same" Morgan sat down with a sigh

Cole lied down beside Morgan watching the Sky

"The clouds are nice aren't they" Cole yawned

Morgan nodded in agreement

the two Were Finally bored

...

"Fine You guys can Go Eat, head to The kitchen!" Rex pointed As the campers ran Past Him

"Suikana! The Lake Set up!" Rex asked

Suikana Nodded "yeah the water Fine, The weather Is suppose to Be Hot! Everything Is going well" She nodded

Rex sighed "Thank goodness anyways thanks can't let them Go Into the Lake on an Empty Stomach" He laughed

Suikana giggled at the comment

* * *

**Rex: Yes a short Chapter BUT DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINALLYYYYY BE SWIMMING! YAY!**

**Cole: Yeah! Swimming I'm totally up for that!**

**Kiara: Who isn't!**

**Rex: Cole Dude, Kiara in a bikini!**

**_Cole and Rex giggle to each other_**

**Kiara: Listen Baka's, i know Im hot but You Cant have meh!**

**Rex and Cole: Awe~**

**Kiara: And second, who untied Rex?**

_**Nella and Flame walk away**_

**Kiara: Arg Flame! Nella!**

**Rex: Its good to be free, And Cole I'm sorry for making you pose Forcefully! **

**Cole: Its Okay I know Im Cute! **

**Rex: HaHA! IM CUTER**

**Cole: In Ur Dreams! *Whistles* GROUP HUG ON FLAME, NELLA, AND SHOW**

**Rex, Cole, and Kiara: *Hugs***

**Flame: Awe~ Thanks Guys **

**Nella: I totally loving the _love_ here!**

**Show: Rex Its time for Bed~**

**Rex: Oh~ Anyways till Next time!**

_**Rex leaves with Show**_

**Cole and Kiara: Review!**

**Flame and Nella: And Love Show and Rex XD**


	11. Swimming PARTY! Part 1 of 2

**Cole: :(**

**Voice: Yes I am sad as well...**

**Cole: Yeah Kiara/Flame is in the hospital I was told **

**Voice: But we will continued This story she is still awesome and deserves the best! **

**Cole: BLANK why are you voice?**

**Voice: ...**

**Cole: Wait I cant say your name? Whats happening?**

**Gin: He put himself as Voice, So we cant use his name?**

**Voice: Yeah you cant use my name Hahahaha Not until Show says it!**

**Show: Rex...**

**Rex: NOO! Show...**

**Cole: Thanks show!**

**Show: *smiles***

* * *

The campers were now finished eating breakfast as the headed outside

There stood A jet black haired teen Known as Rex

"Hey Campers! If you would Follow Me and Suikana to the lake" Rex pointed as He and Suikana walked forward

The Campers Followed, all excited to get Into the Lake

**Camp SYS lake**

"Whoa!" Ninel said Amazed how beautiful the lake looked, she squealed in excitement

"Whoa is the correct word" Aurora eyes sparkled

"Finally swimming The water must be great! oh and Also, For my reward I want the boys to do everything the girls say for 3 days!" Kiara said proudly while smiling

"WHAT!" Rex and Cole said in unison

"Too bad Rex said anything" Kiara stated a point

Rex face palmed As Cole sighed

"The girl got's a point" Kyoya shrugged

"I guess that Kiara Demand, Anyways Time to change" Suikana said as she and the girls went to the girls change room

"Come on guys!" Rex smiled marching to The boys change room Cole followed With the marching as the rest just walked

"So weird" Morgan smiled

**Girls Change room**

Gin yawned already to go

Ayami AKA Gin was wearing a purple one piece with blue polka dots on it, adding her blue shorts with a purple trim, and purple flip flops.

Blaze was checking herself out in the mirror

The redhead was wearing a normal two piece

Blaze blushed "Does it look okay?" she looked into the mirror

"Yes it does" Yin smiled

Yin was wearing her cute pink bikini top and pink swim shorts

Emma Twirled around in her Beach wear

Emma was wearing a Fine blue one-piece with white straps

"Emma seems to be happy" Ninel laughed

Ninel was wearing a Beautiful light blue halter bikini top on with black Hawaiian Floral prints on them, matching light blue swim shorts on with the same Hawaiian floral print on them. Adding tan colored strapped sandals on.

"Well I like Swimming!" Emma smiled stopping her twirl

"Who doesn't" Aurora swung her feet while sitting down

Aurora was wearing a white bikini halter top with a light pink, floral design along the bottom and up one side. The bikini bottom is white as well with a light pink transparent sarong skirt. Her angelic hair is up into a ponytail with a hanging braided strand and a cute water lily.

Hikari started humming

Hikari was wearing a dark blue bikini with a floral design on the left side of the bikini's bottom

"Whatcha humming there Hikari?" Kiara asked

Kiara was wearing a red one-strap bikini top with a black rose on the right side, black swim shorts with a red waistband and black laces

"Oh Troublemaker By Olly Murs" Hikari smiled

"Oh I love that song!" Sierra yelled

Sierra was wearing a yellow bikini top that has pink squares designs, and has a the same design in her bottom. She also wears a straw hat with this and black shades

Suikana was daydreaming

Suikana was wearing a normal plain white and pale blue bikini

"Suikana!" Annabelle broke her out of her thoughts

Annabelle was wearing A black T-shirt and blue shorts

"What!?" Suikana jumped up surprised, Annabelle was now laughing on the floor

Sky sighed watching the too

Sky was wearing a black bikini with flame print and a flame printed warp around her waist

"Whats up Sky?" Neptune asked

Neptune was wearing an Ocean blue swimsuit with dark blue sides

"Oh nothing just a bit bored" Sky sat down

"I see..." Neptune eyes turned into gold

"Ok girls we all ready?" Suikana shouted

"Yeah I think?" Annabelle answered

"Lets head out to the lake!" Suikana smiled

**Boys change room**

"HAHA!" Morgan laughed out loud

"What?" Ginga asked

"Pfft, N-nothing" Morgan giggled while reading his Yaoi book

Morgan was wearing a lime green trunks with white Hawaiian flower prints

"Are you reading that _Gay _book again?" Rex said

"Yupe!" Morgan grinned to himself as Rex shuddered

Rex was wearing his White swimming trunks with black sandals

"Hey Cole you think we could get a peek of The girls Changing!" Rex jumped in excitement

"I don't think so, They probably already changed" Cole pouted

Cole was wearing Normal green shorts

Kyoya smirked "Perverts"

Kyoya wore Black swimming trunks

Rex crossed his arms "I am not!" He disagreed

Cole looked the other way "I am not as well"

Kyoya pointed his eyes widen "KIARA AND AURORA ARE NOT WEARING ANYTHING BUT A TOWEL!"

Rex and Cole quickly turned yelling "Where! WHERE!"

Kyoya smirked crossing his arms "I rest my case"

Morgan face palmed "You guys make us boys look bad!"

Rex and Cole laughed bitterly

Rex sprung up "TO THE LAKE!"

**Back At Camp SYS lake**

As the girls arrived the boys followed

"I can't wait to get in the Water!" Yin jumped up happily

"Me too!" Gin smiled

Rex whistled at all the girls "Whoa look at you Ladies, It would be a _unfortunate_ if one of your tops came off"

Suikana stomped up the Rex "You are not a loud to make any more Weird Jokes Rex" She crossed her arms

"WHAT!" Rex said shocked

"Kiara said ''The boys have to do anything the girls say'' Right?" Suikana smirked

Rex pouted "B-but"

"No buts" Gin stated grinning

Aurora walked up the Cole "That goes for you too Cole" She put her hands on her hips

"What! But I didn't make any jokes" Cole stuttered

Aurora ignored Cole, as his Body Caught her Eyes

_Cole's quiet Muscular isn't he? _Aurora thought to herself while blushing

Cole noticed Her eyes "You like what you see?" He grinned "Cause I like what I see"

Aurora looked back up at Cole as she blushed covering herself "COLE I SAID NO MORE JOKES!"

Cole shrugged while smiling "Couldn't help it, sorry"

"Ok lets Jump in!" Masamune yelled as the campers agreed

"ME FIRST!" Rex jumped into the Lake with a big splash

"WOOT!" Gin sprung up into as well

"Long live Summer!" Kiara dived in

"Time for a SONG!" Suikana yelled pressing a button on a remote As Music started blasting threw the speakers

**_Kyoya_**

**When you meet a girl you like, you should take my advice  
Girls like boys like me**

**_Rex_  
Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control**

**_Cole_  
Let 'em breathe, chill out and go with the flow**

**_Morgan_  
Make all the plans  
Don't be impolite**

**_All Boys_  
I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like**

**_Sierra_  
A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away**

**_Kiara_  
Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?**

**_Gin_  
Pick up the check  
No, bake him a pie**

**_All Girls_  
I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**You know what I mean**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**Girls like boys like me**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

**_Dashan_**  
**Like me**

**_Yin_**  
**Like me**

_**Chao Xin**_  
**Like me**

**_Hikari_**  
**Like me**

**_Hyoma_**  
**Like me**

_**Emma**_  
**Like me**

_**Cole**_

**Hang with guys**  
**Don't let her know how much you care**

**_Morgan_**  
**Look in her eyes**  
**And tell her even if you're scared**

**_Rex_**  
**You got it wrong**

**_Morgan_**  
**No, I got it right**

_**All Boys**_  
**I know what girls, know what girls**  
**Yeah, I know what girls like**

_**Ninel**_

**Stretch pants**  
**Cute sweater and sweet perfume**

**_Sky_**  
**Don't dress for him**  
**It's better when you dress for you**

**_Suikana_**  
**I keep it loose**

**_Blaze_**  
**My outfit is tight**

**_All Girls_**  
**I know what boys, know what boys**  
**Yeah, I know what boys like**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**You know what I mean**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**Girls like boys like me**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

**_Rex_**  
**Like me**

**_Gin_**  
**Like me**

_**Kyoya**_  
**Like me**

_**Kiara**_  
**Like me**

**_Cole_**  
**Like me**

_**Aurora**_  
**Like me**

_**Emma**_

**All the boys, they try to woo me**

**_Neptune_**  
**The more they chase me, the more I resist**

_**Rex**_

**All the girls, they think I'm groovy**

_**Kyoya and Cole**_  
**There's only one girl that's on my list**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**Girls like boys like me**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**Girls like boys like me**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**Girls like boys like me**

_**Girls**_

**I know what boys like**  
**Boys like girls like me**

_**Boys**_

**I know what girls like**  
**Girls like boys like me**

**_Cole and Kyoya_**  
**Like me**

_**Aurora and Kiara**_  
**Like me**

**_Rex and Morgan_**  
**Like me**

**_Gin and Neptune_**  
**Like me**

_**Boys**_  
**Like me**

**_Girls_**  
**Like me**

_(Teen Beach Movie "Like Me")_

At this point, All the Campers were now in the lake jumping a splashing around

"I like that song!" Rex announced

"Good to know Mr. Manger" Gin splashed Rex Earning a laugh

"You mean Mr. Adams" Rex splashed Back As Gin Dodged it

"No I mean Pervert" Gin snickered

"Gin!" Tusbusa waved Joining the two

"Hey Tusbusa!" Gin Waved back

Rex Grinned before Leaving the two

"You look nice in your Swim Wear" Tusbusa smiled looking at her Bathing suit

Gin flashed a blush Before fake coughing "Well Erm, You look nice as well"

Tusbusa laughed "Your blushing!" He splashed Her

Gin smiled "I am not!" She splashed back But Tusbusa quickly dove under water

"Huh?" Gin looked around to see no Tusbusa

... Gin waited there

"Gotcha!" Tusbusa Came behind Her grabbing her waist

Gin couldn't help, But laugh

"Tusbusa! Y-You BAKA!" Gin squirmed While Laughing

Tusbusa Grinned "Lets see How long you can hold your Breath Gin"

Tusbusa quickly Dove Under Water With Gin In his hands

They both stayed there for about minute Until Tusbusa came back up Still holding Gin

"Ew, You Can't hold Your Breath As long as I can" Gin panted

Tusbusa grinned before letting her go

Gin smiled Before Clinging to Tusbusa, Hugging

Tusbusa blushed hugging her back

Rex groaned "Tusbusa got to Gin heart faster than me" He smiled "Lucky bastard"

Cole quickly got Rex in a head lock "Don't Worry buddy you'll find that special Girl" Cole smiled

Rex snickered "Yeah your the one to talk I mean you got Aurora!" Rex struggled

Cole continued to Hold Rex As the both Laughed

Blaze watched the two Boys "Rex needs to Find that special someone" Blaze said to herself

Blaze was on one of those floating Cats Not wanting to go In the Water

Blaze toe Touched the surface of the water As she jumped Like A cat who Dislikes water

"I don't know I just don't want to Swim!" Blaze yelled out loud

"Whats up Blaze!" Rex Sprung out from under the Water Which scared Blaze making her cling to the Cat

"Rex! Don't Scare me!" Blaze yelled

"Sorry Beautiful" Rex snickered

Blaze gave a weird look "No pick up lines Rex, Didn't Suikana say that already" Blaze Laughed

Rex Giggled "Shh, Or she'll kill me" Rex jumped on board Cause Blaze to shake

"Whats wrong?" Rex asked

"This isn't big enough for the both of us!" Blaze cried out shutting her eyes

Rex grinned "Not If we get closer!" Rex got Closer to Blaze as she shivered

Blaze clung onto the Cat As Rex clung onto her

"See now us both can stay on The cat" Rex smirked "But, do you perhaps want to get a bit closer..."

Blaze slowly opened her Eyes "Are you An I-idiot or what?" She stuttered

Rex held Blaze's Waist "Oh come on Blaze, We can just do a bit of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation~"

The moment Those words left Rex mouth, Suikana came out from under the water and Dragged him into the lake

As Rex was pulled into the Lake Blaze Cat float Popped As it sunk down and down until if was just rubber

Blaze was now in The lake "No! My Cat float!" Blaze pouted "It popped"

Suikana was now beating Rex to a pup "YOU IMMATURE PERVERTED IDIOT!"

"But you said no jokes, You didn't say I couldn't make any moves!" Rex cried out

Blaze blushed remembering how close Rex body was to hers As she Join Suikana in the beat down

Neptune and Hikari were having a competition on how can hold there breath under water the longest

Hikari quickly went back up the the surface Panting "Ok you win!"

Neptune rose above the surface of the water "Yeah!" She panted

Morgan, Sky, Kiara, Vs Ninel, Yin, and Sierra

They were playing beach volleyball but you know in the water

"Ok I serve!" Sky yelled before throwing the Ball up High and Slamming her hand on it, making it go across the net and onto the other side

"Mine!" Ninel yelled before pumping it up in the air "Help!" She yelled

Yin then volley it to Sierra who spiked it over the Net

Kiara quickly swam and Pump it up before it hit the Ground

Morgan spiked it Over the Net and Right into Yin face, Still earning them a point

"Ow~" Yin wined

"You Okay?" Morgan waved

"Yeah I'm fine!" Yin gave a thumbs up

"Ok your serve!" Sierra yelled giving the ball to the other team

* * *

**Rex: That's It! Hope you liked**

**Cole: I need to join the VOLLEYBALL ACTION!**

**Rex: Don't worry Cole you'll get your chance!**

**Gin: Tusbusa...**

**Rex: *Sniffs* I smell love in da Air!**

**Gin: *Smiles* Jealous **

**Rex: No! Like I could care!**

**Cole: Dude you do Care, you told me you always ha-**

**Rex: *Covers Cole mouth* Had nothing to do with Gin and What not teehe...**

**Gin: Weird**

**Rex: Anyways Flame Has cancer as you should know And I really hope she gets better not only me but all the Ocs in dis story Hope she gets better soon!**

**Ocs: Flame! We all Love you!**

**Cole and Rex: We love Flame and Really hope she gets better, so When reviewing Take that to thought**

**Cole: Byeh~ #Dark Shadows98**

**Rex: Thank you Dark! for Everything and informing us about Flame condition **


	12. Swimming PARTY! Part 2 of 2 Sugar!

**Cole: Hey guys its Cole here!**

**Rex: And Rex!**

**Annabelle: And Annabelle!**

**Gin: Snow white~ *Snickers***

**Annabelle: Yeah call me Snow White! :D**

**Rex: Okay...**

**Snow White (Anna): What? I kind of like it!**

**Rex: Anyways This story's Ending is Coming up~**

**Cole: But there is still like 5 more chapters till Its Officially Over **

**Rex: Yeah Or more Depending On Meh~**

**Snow White: Rex Please Don't end this story I lOVE IT!**

**Kiara: Yeah don't End it!**

**Rex: O.O Its not ending But The ENDING is Raisin up~**

**Kiara: ...**

**Cole: He means its coming up**

**Kiara: Oh~**

**Rex: And Also ME AND EVERYBODY IS VERY HAPPY YOUR OKAY FLAME!**

**Flame: Awe Thanks~ Rex**

**Cole: Don't thank Rex Thank Dark!**

**Flame: Thank You Dark! **

**Dark: No problem! **

* * *

"Hey Cole!" Annabelle Yelled Swimming towards Him

"Hey!" Cole waved smiling

"I heard your an item~" Annabelle snickered

"With Aurora?" Cole questioned putting his Index finger on her chin

"Yeah!" Annabelle splashed him

"Oh well Of course!" Cole laughed

Annabelle smiled Before turning her head, Noticing the Volley ball match

"Hey Wanna play Some Volleyball with The others?" Cole questioned Breaking Annabelle thoughts

"I was thinking the same thing" Annabelle swam towards the match followed by Cole

Emma sighed sitting on the dock with her toes just touching the water

"SIS!" Ginga came running behind her hugging her

"Oh Ginga!" She smiled turning around

Ginga let go with a smile "You know Sierra?" He asked sitting with her

"Yeah" Emma watched the game

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Ginga asked crossing her legs

Emma grinned "No, Why? Do you Liiiiiiiiiike Her" Emma taunted

Ginga gasped before blushing "What N-no! What, A boy can't ask a simple question!" Ginga stormed off

"I love you too!" Emma waved goodbye to her brother

Aurora was refereeing the Volleyball game As she quickly noticed Annabelle waving at her

"Is there something you need Annabelle?" Aurora looked down

"Yeah! Me and Your _Boy-toy_ Want to play" Annabelle pointed "Can we?"

Aurora Blushed with a nod "Yeah you guys can p-play"

Cole smiled before blowing her a kiss

Aurora blushed even more Before pretending to catch it and put it in her pocket

Cole joined Sierra side As Annabelle joined Kiara side

"OK, we got new teammates!" Morgan yelled slapping Annabelle on the back in a friendly manor

"But Cole's way Better than Annabelle!" Ninel laughed

"We'll See about that!" Sky shouted at the other team

"Lets Start! Aurora yelled before Yin threw the ball up and Hitting down hard to the other side

Morgan quickly pumped it up, Making Kiara volley it towards Cole who jumped and spiked it over

Annabelle blocked it, But Cole Didn't hesitate to volley it up in the air

Sky come behind him and spiked it over Annabelle head Towards Sierra, Who Pumped it into the air

Yin spiked It, heading Out bounds

"Out of Bounds!" Aurora yelled "Point Kiara team!"

Kiara and the rest high fived each other As Sierra raged

Hikari and Neptune Were bathing in the sun

"Flip" Neptune said

Both of them flipped over trying to get tanned

Suikana and Rex were both watching the campers have fun

Rex sighed pouting

Suikana noticed that as she turned towards him pouting slightly too

"Its okay you'll find that special girl" Suikana patted his head

"Its not that Suikana..." Rex looked the other way "Tomorrow the day everybody it going to be rehearsing for Final SYT"

Suikana tilted her head "Yeah?"

Rex turned towards her "Than after all that, Its over everything... They leave, I leave, you leave..."

Suikana smiled lightly "You'll miss everybody... is what your saying"

Rex nodded before putting his head on Suikana shoulder sadly

...

**Warning: ROMANCE!**

"We Won!" Kiara chanted walking towards the camp fire with the others

The sun was setting as everybody was still outside and in the beach wear, all near the camp fire

"That was a fun day!" Morgan grinned laying down on the ground

"Relaxing No drama" Sierra said

"Yeah no Drama I like it" Kiara smiled at Sierra who smiled lightly back

"So Drama free~" Emma sung

Everybody laughed

"you guys won by a fluke" Annabelle swung her head the other way

"Pfft, Totally" Cole giggled As he and Aurora cuddled

"Quiet Aurora gave you guys more point because you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Yin complained

Aurora blushed "N-no!" She buried her face in Cole chest As most laughed

Cole blushed patting her head in a cute way

Sierra sighed at the couple as Ginga came by and sat beside her

"Whats up?" Ginga smiled

"Oh hey Ginga" Sierra turned towards him "Nothing much, JUST OUR TEAM LOST!" She yelled raging

Ginga tried clamming her down "Ahaha! Clam Down Sierra its okay, I thought you were amazing out there and also you looked great doing it!" Ginga gave a thumbs up

Sierra calmed down blushing "Stop flirting it's not helping!" She turned away

Ginga smiled hugging her from behind "Its is so~"

Gin pointed Laughing At Sierra and Ginga together "So Cute~"

Tusbusa giggled to himself, Gin was Sitting on one of Tusbusa laps

"Am I Heavy?" Gin questioned

"No" Tusbusa smiled

Gin and Tusbusa noses rubbed each others Cutely

"A new couple?" Kiara asked "Already?"

Kyoya Nodded "I wonder whats stopping us?" He nudged Kiara

Kiara shot a glare at him, But it didn't frighten Kyoya at all

Kyoya smirked before getting up and Walking back to the Dock, alone

"Where are you going Kovu!" Kiara shouted chasing after him

Neptune and Bao were both chatting away once again while watching the stars

"It is beautiful~" Neptune pointed at a star

Bao giggled "It is, But nothing compared to the person i saw today" Bao turned towards Neptune who blushed

"B-bao! You flirt" Neptune stuttered

Yin, Ninel, and Dashan were in a conversation

"And that's why we have to train so hard, to get stronger and protect the ones we love" Dashan smiled

Yin nodded understanding "I see"

Ninel nodded as well

"Hold on a second be right back" Dashan took his leave

Ninel sighed "Hes all yours" she pointed

Yin gasped "No its okay you can have him" She suggested

"No I insist" Ninel smiled

"No your too kind" Yin smiled back

"O-okay who ever he falls for, gets him so its not a burden" Ninel stated her thought

"That's a great Idea!" Yin clapped

Chris and Sky were both sitting beside each other

Chris quickly moved closer to the girl as He held her hand

Sky feel the warmth of his hand as she blushed "Why are you holding me hand?"

Chris blushed light pink "Why not? I mean You hand cold right?"

Sky smiled "Y-yeah... My hand cold" She got closer to the boy

Chris smiled as Both there heads touched

Emma and Hyoma Were playing I spy

"I spy with my little eye something that's white" Emma smiled

"The stars?" Hyoma questioned

Emma begun the laugh "No the moon"

Hyoma blushed before fake laughing "I knew that-I knew that"

Emma yawned "Of course you did" As she cuddled onto Hyoma arm since there both were laying down

Hyoma smiled at the girl

"Sorry I kind of sleepy" Emma said her eyes half lidded

"Its okay" Hyoma snuggled with her

Morgan Grinned Reading "I guess everybody All lovey-dovy now"

"I guess so" Suikana sighed watching the stars

Rex noticed Blaze as he walked up to her and sat down

"Hey blaze" Rex waved with a smile

"Oh hey Rex!" Blaze waved back

Rex sighed "you know its almost time for final STY"

Blaze squealed "Yeah I know I can't wait!"

"But why... Everybody going to leave right after it" Rex narrowed his eyes

Blaze noticed what Rex was struggling with, as she hugged him "I see your going to Miss us"

Rex blushed "B-blaze" He stuttered "How did you know?"

Blaze let go "Because you make it kind of Obvious" She gave a light smile

Rex blushed adoring her smile "Blaze..." He held her shoulders

Blaze eyes widen as her face and Rex were quiet close

Most gasped

Rex and Blaze made massive Eye contact looking there were about to kiss

"Will you... TEACH ME HOW TO SING!" Rex asked

Blaze eye twitched before hitting Rex on his head "BAKA if you were only going to ask why did you-Arg! Nevermind!" Blaze hid her smile Enjoying Rex behavior

Rex held his head "So-sorry"

Blaze nodded turning back towards Rex "Sure I'll Teach you"

Rex sprung up "VICTORY!"

Annabelle and Dynamis were watching the stars together

"Dynamis? How did you get a name like that?" Annabelle questioned

"Hm..." Dynamis thought about it for a while "I really don't know But I do like my name, Its sounds kind of like the stars So Supernatural, Don't you think?" He questioned

"Yeah Its does sound supernatural and the good thing is, I don't think people around the world have such a name" Annabelle grinned

"What about your name?" Dynamis asked

Annabelle Shrugged "I don't know"

Dynamis nodded "I see, Annabelle Is such a Divine name"

"My name is truly an amazing name" Annabelle agreed

As Kiara Finally Caught up to Kyoya He smirked

"You followed me?" Kyoya questioned not Facing the girl

"Well Yeah!" Kiara walked up to Kyoya

"I don't Understand why you came all the way to the dock" Kiara said as she put her hand on Kyoya shoulder to turn him around

As she did that Kyoya quickly took her hand and held it in his, using his other free hand and pulling her waist and body closer to his

"I Caught you My darling~" Kyoya smirked

Kiara blushed "W-who you calling darling"

Kyoya smirked Before leaning in and finally kissing Kiara on The lips

Kiara wasn't in shock she knew he had to kiss her someday as she Kissed back

The Campers all Saw as the clapped and cheered

"FINALLY!" Cole yelled at the two

"TOOK LONG ENOUGH!" Rex joined Cole

Kyoya and Kiara ignored them as the continued to make out

Its was a perfect Day and Night on Camp SYS grounds, who knew life could be so sweet~ **Full of Nothing But Sugar~**

* * *

**Rex: Guys I really DO love this Chapter!**

**Cole: Me too Romance Is so sweet~**

**Rex: FULL OF NOTHING BUT SUGARRRRRRRR**

**Kiara: O.O You OK?**

**Rex: Yeah but when ever somebody says romance its makes me think of sugar **

**Gin: Romance!**

**Rex: Sugar, SUGARRRRRRRR!**

**Gin: XD**

**Cole: I join In too Rexie, SUGARRRRRRR**

**Kiara: Anyways Rex hopes you guys Enjoyed this chapter~ **

**Gin: See you Soon! Romance**

**Cole and Rex: _FULL OF NOTHING BUT SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**

**Dark: Sugar... Review!**


	13. Its Almost Time

**Rex: Hiyo~ Welcome back!**

**Cole: Welcome Back! *Laughs***

**Gin: Hey *Looks and laughs***

**Kiara: Hi *Giggles***

**Rex: What?**

**Kiara: There's so-something-*Laughs her heart out***

**Rex: What! What!?**

**Gin: Its says "Douche" On your forehead **

**Rex: What!? *Rubs forehead* I am not!**

**Cole: *Snickers* **

**Rex: *Gasp* Cole... Nice One! I should of thought of the writing on the forehead thing great idea!  
**

**Cole: What can i say, I am the best**

**Rex: But, Your the real douche around here! *Snickers* Kidding~**

**Cole: *Grabs Rex in a headlock* Oh really *Laughs***

* * *

Morning Hit Camp SYS Grounds

**Cabin Number 1 boys~**

Rex groaned noticing how much light flooded The cabin, flipping the sheets over his head

He heard a knock on the Cabin door, Rex knew it was Suikana

"Go Away!" Rex snarled

Cole quickly awoken hes eye half lidded

"Rex Somebody at the door" Cole yawned leaning up from his bed

"I know that!" Rex snapped Not in the mood to talk to anyone

"Rex!" Suikana yelled threw the door

"Get your But up, You lazy douche bag!" Cole shouted as he pointed at the door, Cole himself was even moody Due to not getting enough sleep

"Maybe if you shut up she'll go away!" Rex yelled loud enough To Suikana to hear

Suikana face palmed She was wearing her Second outfit today

"You Bastard, Don't tell me what to do!" Cole got up As Morgan woke up angry as well from so much noise

"Will you Two both SHUT THE HELL UP!" Morgan yelled

"Tell that to Cole here!" Rex jumped out of bed pointing at his buddy as Morgan Groaned "He's being the Loudest Here, I wonder how Aurora deals with you!" Rex growled

Cole quickly pinned Rex to the Wall By his neck So hard, That the back of Rex's head banged against the Wall, Cole brought Fist up in the Air Ready to Strike

"Whoa, Whoa!" Morgan Grabbed Cole fist "What are you guys doing aren't you friends?"

The three stood there in silent...

Rex pushed Cole out of the Way roughly, Heading the the bathroom

Cole whipped his hand out of Morgan's Grasp, before crawling back into bed

Morgan sighed Opening the door For Suikana

"Hey Suikana" Morgan waved a bit lazy looking

Suikana waved back "Rex up?" She asked

Before Morgan answered Rex Interrupted walking past Morgan "Yeah I'm up"

"Good! Lets go" Suikana walked as Rex followed, Rex was Wearing his second outfit as well

Morgan Sighed once again before Closing the door

"He gone?" Cole said under the sheets

"Yeah" Morgan answered

Cole popped out from under his sheets "That's the first Fight I ever got in with Rex..." He said Softly clenching his fists

Morgan sat on Cole bed "Why would you even think of Hurting your best friend?" Morgan asked shaking his head

Cole looked at his hands "I really don't know, Anger Just got the better of Me" Cole narrowed his eyes "When he brought up Aurora I just lost it..."

Morgan gave a light smile "Love is a strong thing" He patted Cole on the shoulder

Cole Looked down at his bed then quickly back up at Morgan "You think He hates me?" Cole asked

Morgan shrugged "I don't Know Rex To well But I pretty sure hes not the Type to Hold a grudge, Well I Hope"

Cole nodded "Thanks Morgan"

Morgan smiled "Its the least I could do"

**Cabin Number 1~**

"Lets see... I'll sing, Erm" A girl whispered to herself, Known as Emma as she sat on her bed In her second outfit

"Why are you stressing over what your going to sing?" Blaze groaned Looking out the window in her second outfit as well

"Because today's the day we rehearse for Final SYT" Emma worried

"Whats That Again? I totally forgot" Sierra smirked Also in her second Outfit

Emma shot a glare, because Sierra and herself both tied last year for the Biggest voice award, Sierra was of coruse teasing her

"Quiet Sierra you know what it is" Blaze said looking at Sierra

Sierra shrugged "And if I don't?"

Emma remained quiet As blaze sighed heavenly

"Its when The campers Compete with there talents" Blaze said "This camp Is called SYS meaning Show Your Stuff, But Final SYT Means Show Your Talent. The huge Event at the end of Camp" Blaze stated removing herself from the window Sight

"Its almost time for Camp to end..." Sierra whispered sadly looking at the ground

Both Emma and Blaze, Remained quiet

"I don't want to think about it" Blaze said softly

"But we-

"I said I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT" Blaze snapped interrupting Emma "Could we please leave it at that?"

Emma gave a light nod As Sierra sighed

**Cabin Number 2~**

The three girls woke up All in there second outfit

Kiara sat on her bed quiet as Sky, Hikari were chatting away

"Final SYT going to rock!" Sky roared

Hikari nodded "My first time! Going to Final SYT and Competing"

"What are you going do? Sing, Dance, Etc" Sky questioned

"I really have no idea But i hope I come up with something fast" Hikari answered before taking a glance at Kiara

"Kiara you Okay?" Hikari questioned As Sky looked

Kiara stared at the ceiling of the cabin, her arms crossed as she got up

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Kiara stuttered feeling sorrow build up

"What wrong Kiara" Sky asked her

Kiara shook her head "I'm just really going to miss this camp"

Sky and Hikari looked at each other before snickering

"Or are you going to miss Kyoya?" Sky joked

Kiara blushed before turning around not facing them "I am not!"

Hikari pointed with a laugh "Yeah you are"

Kiara touched her lips remembering Kyoya as she smiled turning back around

"You guys are the worst" Kiara smiled

**Cabin Number 3~**

Annabelle and Aurora were both Pumped about The final SYT as well

As for Yin and Gin they were both more on the calm side of things

All in there second outfits

"Well I hope I win for this one" Annabelle pointed at herself smiling

Aurora nodded "I really cannot wait for the Outcome!"

"You guys are really that Excited for this thing?" Yin asked admiring herself in the mirror

"I am a bit, but not in a manic mode" Gin rolled her eyes at the two

Yin laughed at the comment as Annabelle and Aurora giggled

"Gin what are you going to sing?" Yin asked

"Oh well you know... I really have no idea" Gin thought

Yin shrugged "Me neither"

Annabelle laughed falling off the bed, as Aurora giggled

**Cabin Number 4~**

Neptune was the only one in the Cabin, Ninel left to go on a walk As Suikana had to always help Rex out in the mornings

Neptune sighed In the room by herself looking out the window

She quickly got an idea, as she took out her guitar and started to play a tune

**_Neptune_  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up**

**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

**Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young...**

Neptune put her Guitar away sighing in her second outfit

**Camp SYS Cliff Top~**

Ninel stood there in her second outfit smelling the air as the wind blew her Ebony long Beautiful hair

Ninel put her hands in her mini skirts pockets closing her eyes enjoying the moment as she sung

_**Ninel  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me**_

**_Dashan_**

**So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost**

_**Ninel**_

**So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost**

Ninel grinned turning around to see Dashan as he waved

"Hi Ninel I never would of thought you would be here" Dashan smiled standing beside her

"Yeah" Ninel smiled

Dashan turned hes head to Ninel to say something but instead he Blushed

Ninel eyes were closed enjoying the moment as the breeze hit her hair flowing Angelic Only making her even more appealing than she already was

Dashan cleared his throat blushing "You seem to be enjoying up here"

Ninel nodded her eyes still closed "Yeah I'm just relaxing, You know"

Dashan closed his eyes as well smiling just by being here with Ninel made him happy enough

They both stood there for a moment taking everything in

Ninel smiled Before getting in front of Dashan, Little did Dashan know cause his eyes were still closed

Dashan felt pressure on his lips as his eyes shot open to See Ninel face as close as possible kissing him

Dashan held Her shoulders pulling her closer to him

Ninel Wrapped her arms around his Neck Enjoying the moment even more than she already was

**...**

_****__**CAMPERS TIME FOR BREAKFAST MAKE YOU WAY TO THE LUNCH ROOM!** _The PA boomed

The Campers all rushed to the Lunch room

* * *

**Rex: Okay guys _I need what You want your Oc to Sing! For FINAL SYT_**

**Cole: Submit SUBMIT! HURRY **

**Kiara: Calm down boys  
**

**Cole: Rex! I Don't want to be in a fight with you, I LOVE YOU BRO!**

**Rex: ...**

**Cole: Great he hates me! T.T**

**Show: No he doesn't Hate you, I just took his battery out *Holds batteries***

**Cole: But still *Hugs Rex* Please don't make me and Him be in a Fight Show...**

**Show: Don't worry Cole, Its going to be alright *Pats Cole back* It won't last... **

**Cole: Phew!**

**Show: I hope...**

**Cole: What!?**

**Kiara: I really hope the fight last for a long period of time, quiet entertaining **

**Show: *Puts batteries back in Rex***

**Rex: Mhm... What happened? **

**Show: Nothing Your in a fight with Cole**

**Rex: I am, then why is he hugging me like he life depended on it?**

**Show: *Shrugs* **

**Cole: REXXXXXXXX PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Rex: *Blinks clueless* **

**Kiara: *Sighs* Review! what you want your Oc to sing**


	14. Rehearsal Part 1

**Rex: Hey guys Another Update Faster than the last!**

**Cole: That was quick**

**Rex: Yupe**

**Kiara: Good job Rexie**

**Rex: Thanks mayn~**

**Cole: Anyways This is the rehearsal According the Rex  
**

**Rex: Blaze!**

**Blaze: Yeah?**

**Rex: Can I have a hug?**

**Blaze:*giggles* sure Come here Rexie!**

**Rex: *Smiles and Hugs Blaze***

**Blaze: *Hugs Rex***

**Kiara and Cole: *Sweat drops* Enjoy...**

* * *

The Campers finished breakfast quickly, as they heard the PA once again

**TODAY'S THE DAY YOU GET TO REHEARSE FOR THE BIG EVENT OF CAMP SYS, FINAL SYT TO BE EXACT. YESSSS I KNOW THAT CLOSE! HURRY UP AND PRACTICE GET ALL THE TIME YOU NEED! **The PA went off

Hikari jumped up in excitement "I'm Going to Sing Naturally"

Gin raised an eyebrow "By Selena?"

Hikari nodded With a smile

Gin snickered "Well lets hope you don't blow our ear drums"

Hikari pouted "I don't care how many times you say an insult, Your still my friend Gin"

Gin smiled "Well of course"

Hikari smiled hugging Gin tightly before asking "So what you going to sing?"

Gin thought about it for a while before answering "Headphones by Britt Nicole"

Hikari nodded "I never heard before, but I'm sure it going to sound amazing!"

"Wanna practice with me" Gin asked sipping her juice

Hikari sprung up "Yes i do!"

Gin got up as Hikari and Her went to the Music room

**Camp SYS Music Room**

Hikari and Gin went into the sound proof room closing the door

Hikari went to the Music box as Gin put on the headphones and stood right in front of the mic she gulped

"Ready?" Hikari asked finding the track Gin needed

"Yeah hit Kari-Kari" Gin gave a thumbs up

"Kari-Kari?" Hikari gave a questionable look

"That's your new Nick name" Gin said proudly "If your going to be my best friend, You need a cute nick name"

Hikari cheered "Yeah I'm Gin best friend!"

Gin rolled her eyes "Just play the track Kari-Kari"

"Alrighty!" Hikari saluted before pressing a single button

Music started playing

**_Gin_**

**She gave it her best  
She tried to fit in  
She tried to be cool  
But she never could win  
Her mom says she's great  
The kids think she's weird  
Honestly she wish she could disappear**

Gin smiled Loving the Music, She felt one with the Song As she continued closing her eyes. Hikari watched her best friend as she smiled Because how good Gin was

**_Gin_**

**Why you try, try to be like the rest of them **  
**When you know there's so much more within **  
**There's only one you **  
**Here's what ya' gotta do **

**Whoa, whoa... **_**  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones...**_

Gin quickly Took off the headphones before smirking and telling Hikari to turn off the music as she did

"Why'd you stop You were Amazing!" Hikari clapped

"At Final SYT I'll sing the rest, But for now just samples" Gin winked

Hikari nodded understanding as she took the headphones from Gin "I show you what I can do" Hikari ran in front of the mic

Gin went to the Music box looking at Hiakri before asking "Ready?"

Hikari gave a thumbs up as gin pressed a button

Music started playing

_**Hikari**_

**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
**

**You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
**

**And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally  
**

Hikari smiled as Gin watched her with a grin, Hikari held the headphones continuing

_**Hikari**_

**_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_**  
**_And I love the way you_**  
**_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_**  
**_When you know it's meant to be_**

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**  
**_When you're with me, baby_**  
**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**  
**_Bay-bay-baby_**

Gin quickly stopped the track nodding Hikari took her headphones off "Why you stop the track?"

Gin smiled "No spoilers If you get what I mean"

Hikari smiled before nodding "Your right"

"Aren't I always" Gin snickered Before walking out of the Music Room Hikari followed her

**Lunch Room**

"Hey Cole wanna Practice with me" Morgan tapped Cole's shoulder

"Um, Yeah sure" Cole smiled weakly

Morgan sighed "You and Rex still not talking?"

Cole nodded Before the both of them Left to The Music Room

**Camp SYS Music room**

Cole walked up to music Box as Morgan put on the headphones and stood in front of the mic

"So what song you going to sing?" Cole asked with a smile

"Happy By Pharrell Williams" Morgan replied

Cole started to laugh "What in the world, you mean happy in despicable me 2?

Morgan giggled "What I like it" He smirked

"Okay" Cole giggled "Ready?"

Morgan nodded as Cole pressed a button Music started playing

_**Morgan**_

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**

Morgan Sung relaxed and with no ease as Cole gave a thumbs up before having a laugh

_**Morgan**_

_**Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

Cole turned off the track before clapping Morgan grinned taking off the headphones and giving it to Cole

Cole smiled "That was good Morgan, But the song choice kept me laughing"

Morgan snickered "I like the song what can I say" Morgan shrugged before walking to the music box "Whats it going to be Cole?"

"MKTO thank you!" Cole smiled putting on the headphones

"Oh no problem Cole, but I need the Song choice so I can play the track" Morgan said

Cole nodded "Yeah Thank you"

Morgan sighed "Cole the Song!"

Cole groaned "Morgan Thank you, THANK YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Morgan face palmed "COLE I NEED THE NAME OF THE SONG! STOP SAYING THANK YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Cole anime fell "Morgan..."

'Yes" Morgan answered

"Thank you, The song Is called... THANK YOU!" Cole yelled

Morgan laughed "Ohhhhh my bad" Morgan pressed the track "Ready"

Cole sweat dropped "Y-Yeah"

Morgan pressed the Button as music started Playing

**_Cole_**

**Thank you for feeding us years of lies.  
Thank you for the wars you left us to fight.  
Thank you for the world you ruined overnight.  
But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine.**

**Thank you for the world you broke,**  
**Like yolk and it ain't no joke.**  
**So cold and there ain't no coat,**  
**Just me, my friends, my folks**  
**And we gonna do what we like.**  
**So raise that bird up high**  
**And when they ask you why.**  
**Just stand there laugh and smile.**

Morgan continued to give Cole thumbs up as Cole smiled swaying his body with the beat of the music

**_Cole_**

**_We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._**

As Aurora looked threw the Window of the music Room she spotted her boyfriend Cole, She blushed Hearing His Amazing Voice and watching Him. Cole looked out the Window to see Aurora, He smirked as Aurora quickly gasped before falling backwards

Cole quickly took off his headphones as he ran to the window, He leaned his upper part of his body out the window looking for Aurora

Cole looked down to See Aurora on the ground she waved before getting up

"You Okay beautiful" Cole snickered

Aurora blushed "Yeah I'm fine sorry for disturbing your Song"

Cole shook his head "No its okay, If its you I'm fine with that"

Aurora blushed even more than she already was As Cole leaned a bit more out the Window Kissing her Right on the lips

Aurora closed her eyes grabbing onto Cole Hoodie pulling him

Cole fell out the window landing on top Of Aurora As the continued to Make out

Morgan took a glance out the window to see the two kissing on the floor

He smirked Before leaving the two

**Manger Office AKA Rex Office**

Rex sat at the desk humming while swinging his head, his feet on the desk looking up a the ceiling

Blaze Knocked on the door

"Are you Cole?" Rex snarled

"No..." Blaze answered

"Oh well Come in" Rex said

Blaze opened the door walking inside and closing it

"Blaze!" Rex said in surprise

"Hey Rex" Blaze sat down at the chair in front of the desk

Rex snickered before leaning into his chair "Here to Ask me out?"

Blaze laughed "No not exactly I'm here to help you sing, And sing to you what I'm going to sing for Final SYT"

Rex grunted as Final SYT left Blaze mouth "Not in the Mood..."

Blaze put her hands on her hips "Listen! I Don't care if your in the mood or not! You Told me you need help So here I am"

Rex got up from out of his chair walking to Blaze who backed away until she hit the wall

Rex slammed both his hands on the wall beside Blaze's Head trapping her

"Why do you care about this thing so much?" Rex eyes filled with lust as he grinned "I'm lucky Suikana not here to stop me this time"

Blaze gulped feeling a bowl of fear build up in her stomach

"Because I can tell your hurting inside" Blaze said Clashing Her Ruby eyes with Rex sea blue ones, looking into Rex eyes basically

Rex gasped _How did Blaze know? _Rex thought before backing away from Blaze

Blaze blinked "Come lets Get you feeling Better" She smiled Before taking Rex Hand and Leading him out of the Office and To the Music Room

**Music Room**

Blaze quickly pushed Rex in front of The mic before putting on the Headphones for him

Rex shyly smiled "I don't Know Blaze, I not Really Too good at Singing or Dancing or Rapping or playing guitar or-

Blaze shook her head before shacking Rex shoulders "Don't say that I think you might be pretty good I can tell" She went to the music box "What song?"

Rex smiled "Wanted By Hunter hayes"

Blaze squealed "I love that song!" Pressing the Button

**_Rex_**

**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you**

**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**  
**But it's more than one and one makes two**  
**Put aside the math and the logic of it**  
**You gotta know you're wanted too**

Rex smiled shyly At Blaze who was swinging her head to the music and Mouthing the words smiling at Rex

_**Rex**_

**_Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_**

Blaze clapped smiling like Crazy Noticing how good Rex was actually as she turned off the Track

Blaze ran up to Rex who was smirking "Was that good?"

She nodded "Yes really good! I can't believe you said you weren't" She added

Rex shrugged "I didn't really think of myself as good" Rex grinned "But when I'm with you, I sound a lot Better"

Blaze blushed a bit before flicking Rex's forehead "Baka stop flirting!"

Rex smiled "Can I hear you" He got up walking to the music Box but was stopped By Blaze who held his shirt

"Na, I not that good at singing..." Blaze looked at the ground

Rex gave a light smile before patting Blaze on the head "I know your good I can feel it" He said

Blaze smiled before nodding and putting the headphones Rex walked to the Box "Song choice, future to be"

Blaze blushed "Idiot, titanium by David Guetta"

Rex nodded "Your wish is my command" He pressed a button

Blaze gulped before singing

**_Blaze_**

**You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

Rex smiled brightly Realizing how amazing Blaze truly was, Rex couldn't take his eyes off her Beauty **  
**

**_Blaze_**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
**

Rex quickly stopped the track smiling with a light clap "Nice one Blaze Your truly Amazing!"

Blaze snickered taking off the headphones "Thanks Rex"

"No problem That's what boyfriends are for" Rex said

"Don't you mean Friends" Blaze laughed

Rex looked at the ground before thinking of his best friend Cole he clenched his fists

someone appeared coming threw the music room's door

Blaze shot her head up before smiling and waving

Rex quickly glanced back up to see-

"Cole..." Rex said coldly

Cole glared at him in a way that looked like There friendship (Bromance :D) was turning soar and bitter taste like lemon and lime _  
_

"Rex..." Cole voice turned inside out, deep sounding and fierce other than happy and funny

Blaze felt and Uneasy Aura between the two "Um"

Cole crossed his arms snickering "Aw would you look at that, Rex finally found a girl that caught his eye"

Rex growled as Blaze stood there shocked by Cole change

"I'm busy Now, Can I ignore you some other time" Rex Grinned

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" Cole walked up to Rex "Aren't you going to send me home Cause your too much of a wimp to do anything about it... After all, you are the manger"

"Listen, The only I'll be sending you to is a life of Hell" Rex snarled "Your just made The manger your worst enemy Mr. Ajayee"

Cole brought up his fists Like a boxer "Maybe we should settle this in a fight" He suggested Before quickly Bringing back his right hand and forcibly striking Rex stomach Making a cruel hit

Rex felt the pain where the hit went as he tackled Cole to the ground, Rex raised his right fist slamming down hard on Cole's face Before the brawl took in, Both now hitting each other

Blaze gasped trying her best to stop the fight Before Morgan came in

"What the hell!?" Morgan yelled before grabbing Rex by the waist, taking him off Cole

Rex started swinging wildly and out of control trying to break out of Morgan grasp"I CRASH YOU COLE AJAYEE! YOUR NO LONGER THE PERSON I NEW"

Cole used the back of his hand to wipe the little blood anyway from his lip "WELL I DON'T NEED YOU, OR THIS BULLSHIT YOUR GIVING ME! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE THIS SHITTY CAMP!" Cole shouted standing up

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" Rex yelled back

Cole gritted his teeth together before storming out of the music room slamming the door so hard managing actually break it

"Cole!" Blaze yelled

"Cole Get back here!" Morgan yelled as well for the teen to come back

...

Silence is a scary thing...

Morgan heard sobbing, He looked down at Rex who was clammed down and still in his arms

Blaze felt sorrow build up watching Rex cry

Rex sobbed Whispering Cole names threw sniffles

...

...

"Cole... Please Don't leave me"

* * *

**Rex: ...  
**

**Cole: ...**

**Kiara: I see the two are still in shock so I explain things, This is the Rehearsal for the some OC's But there is still more people to go so stayed tuned! And ALSO THE FULL SONGS WILL NOT BE SUNG NOW REX SAYS HE WANTS THE FULL SONGS SUNG AT FINAL SYT :D makes it more special   
**

**Rex: ...**

**Cole: ...**

**Morgan: For GODS SAKE! will you two speak!**

**Rex: ...**

**Cole: ...**

**Kiara: Anyways... Review there are still people to go so don't get mad in you OC wasn't in this chapter _Rex says_**


	15. Rehearsal Part 2

**Rex: ...**

**Cole: ...**

**Kiara: Guys, GUYS! **

**Rex: ...**

**Cole: ...**

**Morgan: *Drags both boys off stage***

**Kiara: *Sighs***

**Gin: Sorry about that, There both r still stunned so um... Kiara?**

**Kiara: Well erm, Rex and Cole usually talk so... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy**

**Gin: Yeah enjoy...**

**Kiara: ...**

**Gin: ...**

**Kiara: Yeah... whatever *Walks off stage***

**Gin: *Shrugs* **

**Morgan: ... *Gets book out and sits in center of stage and reads***

* * *

**Emma POV**

I was walking to the Music Room of Camp SYS before I noticed Cole stomping down the hallway

He brushed right by me hard, Bruising my shoulder a little

"Cole..." I said raising an eyebrow

Cole quickly turned around "If Rex says to anything to you Emma tell him you never saw me" He ran off

I reached for the door handle before the door opened from somebody on the other side

I looked up to see Rex looking like he cried a bit

"Rex?" I said before Rex shook his head

"Emma..." Rex looked at the ground "Have you seen Cole?"

I thought about for a while before grinning "Yeah I saw him by the Cliff" I pointed behind me

Rex smirked "You're a really bad lair"

I anime fell "Sorry all I seen is him running away from the music room"

Blaze walked up Behind Rex "Hi Blaze!" I smiled before waving

Blaze waved back lightly with a smile "Hi Emma you need to Music room?"

I nodded "If you guys would please"

Blaze nodded before telling Morgan to come with them

Rex, Blaze, And Morgan walked out

I sighed "I hate it when I get into things" I walked in closing the door

I looked around Finally finding a piano

I jumped up in excitement before running to the Piano and rolling it into the center of the room with the stool

I sat down breathing in and out relaxing myself, as my fingers hovered over the keys

I pressed one note Noticing "Yes this is the right tune" I said to myself

I closed my eyes and started to play while singing

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**Emma**_

**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no post code envy**

Emma body swayed with the music as she continued to sing with her eyes still closed

**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**  
**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**  
**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**  
**But everybody's like Crystal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.**  
**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**  
**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

Emma opened her eyes slowly As the breeze flew threw her hair from the window, It felt magical

**_And we'll never be royals._**  
**_It don't run in our blood,_**  
**_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._**  
**_We crave a different kind of buzz._**  
**_Let me be your ruler,_**  
**_You can call me queen Bee_**  
**_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._**  
**_Let me live that fantasy._**

A loud sound Quickly shot threw Emma ears, frightening the girl as she quickly jumped up from the seat

Its sounded like it was coming from the where the drums were at the corner of the room, The drum from the drum set was now on the floor

Emma gulped before dragging her feet slowly and quietly walking to The drums

"Is someone there?" Emma said softly as if someone was going to kidnap her

Emma reached there now a meter away from the drums

She reached out to move the drums but before she could a figure jumped out!

Emma gasped closing her eyes tightly, lunging herself backwards falling on her bottom

"Bo Yah! I scared you!" A girl voice snickered

Emma rubbed her behind groaned opening her eyes to find Kiara before her

"Oh Kiara, You scared me" Emma sighed relieved

Kiara put her hands on her hips "Well I am Quit a ninja I was there the whole time you were singing, Genius" She said with a grin

Emma gave a light smile "That's... Quiet creepy you know"

Kiara felt an Arrow stabbing her in the back with Big black words on it saying **'Creeper'**

"I am not!" Kiara said angrily "I came into the room when you were pulling the piano out"

Emma tilted her head side ways "Really? I didn't notice"

Kiara smirked "Once again, Pretty ninja"

Emma narrowed her eyes "**Creeper**"

Kiara felt yet another arrow poke her in the back

Emma got up "Did you want to use the music room too?"

Kiara nodded "Yeah but you were using it already"

Emma smiled "Here, Put the headphones on I'll put a track down for you"

Kiara smiled "yeah that sounds... fun" She said putting the headphones on

Emma went to the music box turning her head to face Kiara "Song?"

"If I lose myself" Kiara looked at the ground "By One Republic"

Emma nodded hitting the track and pressing the button as the music started to play

_**Kiara**_

**I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**

Emma eyes glittered as Kiara sung, Her Idol, Singing, To her. Emma knew how good Kiara and her group were, Emma Looked at the ground Feeling a slight knot in her chest.

_**Kiara**_

**You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window tonight.**

Kiara smiled Looking at Emma before it quickly fell, Kiara noticed Emma looking down Clenching her hands together near her chest, Kiara rested her eyes on Emma

_**Kiara  
If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**If I lose myself tonight,**_  
_**It'll be you and I.**_  
_**Lose myself tonight...**_

Kiara quickly took off the headphones and ran up to the music box and turned off the music looking at Emma seriously

Emma clapped lightly before raising her head to see Kiara looking Madish to Seriorish

"Whats wrong?" Kiara said with her piercing pure black eyes

Emma gulped Looking in The pureness "Nothing I was just thinking..."

Emma felt sadness build up a bit before answering fully "because I dunno, your an idol, a pop star, A hero to some, And I just love you and your voice so much it's amazing truly is"

Kiara sighed noticing this from a lot of her fan girls "Your point?"

"W-well I just Don't know" Emma stuttered "What makes Me so special I could never sound amazing as you"

Kiara grabbed onto Emma shoulders bringing her face closer to hers

"Listen Emma" Kiara said in a serious tone of voice "I hear things like this everyday from the fans I and Aurora and Yin have, But this is the first time ever somebody actually said what makes them so special"

Emma sighed "Then I am no different from your fans"

Kiara shook her head "You are different Emma, When I was behind the drum sets I heard your voice It's truly stunning, I was amazed beyond words..."

Emma stood there silent

Kiara let go of her shoulders "Sing"

Emma eyes widen in surprise "R-right now?"

Kiara nodded "Yeah anything"

Emma nodded before remembering a tune

**"There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark" **Emma said not able to look Kiara in the eye

Kiara Sighed "Emma"

"Yes"

"What happened to the Emma I saw and heard Earlier" Kiara narrowed her eyes Her voice getting a bit darker and scary

Emma gulped "I don't Kno-

"DON'T TELL ME BULLSHIT!" Kiara interrupted angry

Emma was shocked at How Kiara was now acting

"I mean, maybe I am wrong, Maybe you are just one of my fans" Kiara turned away strongly

Emma eyes widen before she dropped her head down Her hair covering her face

She clenched her hands into fists

...

"No... I show you what I can really do" Emma walked up the the piano and sat on the stool

Emma lifted her head putting her hands over the keys

Kiara came up from behind and rested her hand son her shoulders

"Relax... Be Emma" Kiara whispered softly taking her hands off Emma shoulder who turned back

Emma stared at Kiara before smiling and turning back around

She took a deep breath in and Out closing her eyes letting... **Emma** take her away

**_Emma_**

_**The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand**_

_**And you played it, to the beat**_

Emma smiled brightly as she felt more better now she felt more confidence She turned around to see Kiara was gone

Emma got up "Kiara?"

Emma walked around and than quickly looked back at the drum sets but Kiara wasn't there nor even in the Music room anymore

Emma stood there in silent remembering her Idol words '_Be Emma..._'

"Be Emma... Than that's who I shall be" Emma said proudly Smiling to herself and giggling As she walked out of the music room

Kiara was outside at the window but not in Sight if you were inside the music room

Kiara grinned to herself before walking away "I'm such a _Ninja~_"

**Camp SYS Cliff Top~**

**_Ninel_**

**You're probably thinking that I want those things**  
**Cash, cars – diamond rings**  
**Thinkin' on my side the grass is green**  
**But you don't know where I have been**  
**I could be a wolf in disguise**  
**I could be an angel in your eyes**  
**Never judge a book by it's cover**

**I could be a crook or your lover**  
**I could be the one or the other**  
**If you'd look beneath you'd discover**  
**You just don't know me!**

_**(Sierra) Ninel, (Yin)**_

_**Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me**_

Ninel laughed "guys I said I would sing be myself"

Yin shrugged as Sierra took off her guitar "Sorry Ninel but I just love that Song so much!" Yin said

Sierra smirked "Be happy I played the tune out on my trusty side kick Mr. Guitar"

"Really, Wow something we both have in common" Ninel smiled at Yin who nodded Ignoring Sierra who anime fell

Sierra pointed at herself "My turn!"

"Ok Sierra, Lets see how good you really are" Yin snickered

Sierra giggled "Just You watch me!"

"Song?" Yin asked as Sierra put her guitar back on

"A thousand years by Christiana Perri" Sierra stated as she starting playing the tune out on the guitar closing her eyes slowly

_**Sierra**_

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

_**Yin And Ninel**_

**One step closer**

Sierra opened her eyes smiling lightly at the two who gave thumbs ups Sierra looked back at the Ocean As the sat at the cliff top of Camp SYS, Sierra watched the lake while singing and Thinking of... Ginga...

**_Sierra_**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Sierra took her hands and guitar pick off the guitar Ninel and Yin sighed feeling relaxed loving the breeze, and the music Just made the day even more relaxing.

"Nice one Sierra really" Yin smiled watching the Lake

"Yeah Good job" Ninel grinned watching the lake as well

Sierra nodded before joining them in the lake watching Sierra couldn't stop thinking about Ginga and Her relationship With Kiara...

"Has it gotten Better?" Sierra said to herself before looking at Yin and Ninel who were watching the lake

"Why can't Me and Kiara be like those two... They became Friends so fast" Sierra whispered to herself narrowing her eyes at the lake

"Can I sing something?" Yin asked Sierra breaking her out of her thoughts

Sierra nodded "Yeah"

Yin smiled "Great Can you play the tune of 'People Like Us' by Kelly Clarkson?" Yin asked

Sierra gave confused look "I can't, but I could tap the guitar because its more like that" Sierra smiled before taking off the guitar and putting it on the ground as she tapped the beat of the song Yin was talking about

"Does that work?" Sierra asked

Yin smiled "yeah Its works"

"Ok I start for you" Sierra said tapping her Guitar

Yin crossed her legs breathing in and out as Ninel watched her

_**Yin**_

**Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Ohh**

_**People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

Sierra clapped As Ninel just remember her being an idol, so of course they would be good at singing

Ninel grinned "Nice Yin"

Yin smiled high fiving Sierra who also smiled

Ninel watched Sierra as she looked worried or even sad while talking to Yin

"What wrong Sierra?" Ninel broke the chatting that the two were doing

Sierra looked Ninel way before looking in the other direction "Nothing of your concern..."

Ninel smirked "I know it's not my concern, But I don't want to see One of my friend Looking all depressed"

Sierra grunted "Yin didn't notice..."

"Sorry for caring about you" Ninel stated her mind "And I'm the type of person to notice everything trust me"

Sierra turned towards Ninel giving wide eyes before quickly turning her head back "Its just that I wish me and Kiara were like you two"

Ninel pointed at herself and Yin "Us?" Yin asked

Sierra nodded "Because we been in this fight ever since this camp started... I starting to think it's not to fun anymore"

Ninel nodded noticing the two problems as Yin nodded as well

"Just tell her your sorry" Yin shrugged

Sierra sprung up "Its not that easy though... Is it?" Sierra questioned herself

"It actually is" Ninel Got up "Maybe if you guys talk a bit more you two will be like best friends forever or something"

"Me and Ninel aren't actually best friends" Yin stated

"Heck! We just put Rivalry and and stuff behind us" Ninel nodded in agreement

Sierra thank about it for a while, before smiling "I GOT AN IDEA THANKS GUYS!" Sierra quickly hugged the two before picking up her guitar and dashing away like the wind

"I think we just gave her an idea" Yin said

"You think" Ninel rolled her eyes sitting back down

Yin smiled sitting back down as well, The two watched the lake once again

* * *

**Rex: Yes Im talking again, I know, I know _WTF SHOW THIS CLIFFS ARE THE WORSE_ But it harder than it looks ok, Anyways I just wanted to say I changing the Rehearsal part 1 of 2 because there is going to be more than 1 of 2 **

**Kiara: Meaning... There going to be part 1 than 2 than 3 than 4 than... So on maybe if that's there many parts! maybe maybe maybe MAYBE **

**Rex: Sorry if it took long... u guys are mostly wondering_ WTF WHERE'S MY OC WHERE THE FUCK IS MY OC _don't worry your OC's WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTERS CALM DOWN! AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER PROMISE!**

**Cole: Yeah so calm down There Is still more to go _AND IF SHOW DIDN'T GET UR REQUEST FOR A SONG, SHE'LL CHOSE FOR YOU!_**

**Rex: Till the next time Review!  
**

**Gin: Please**

**Kiara: And thank you!**

**Cole: Byeh~**


	16. What A Day Of Rehearsing

**Rex: Back, BACK!**

**Cole: My internet! **

**Kiara: Your Internet?**

**Rex: I missed you buddy! *Rex tries to hug Cole but a force field blocks him* What?**

**Cole: What? Is right *Cole tries to hug Rex but a force field block him* Whats happening**

**Kiara: *Hugs Rex* Nothing happens when I hug *Hugs Cole* **

**Rex: O.O *Tries to get closer to Cole, Only aloud 1 meter close***

**Cole: 1 meter? Why? what's happening **

**Show: *Snickers* Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

_Aurora POV_

I quickly made my way the the lake of Camp SYS

I sighed relived nobody was at the lake, I took off my shoes and socks and sat down at the dock with my toes touching the surface of the water

I took a deep breath in and out smelling the air I started to sing

_**Aurora**_

**You keep trying to get inside my head,  
While I keep trying to lose the words you said  
Can't you see I'm hangin by a thread,  
To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and  
Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, its more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love ju-st isn't safe **

**I'm strong enough, I've always told myself  
I never want to need somebody else  
But I've already fallen from that hill,  
So I'm droppin that guard here's your chance at my heart and **

I stared at the sun As it looked like it was setting a bit I smiled, Thinking Final SYT

_**Aurora**_

_**Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
So close, its more than I can take  
I'm so tired of turning and running away  
When love ju-st isn't **_

I decided to stop there, as I used my toes to splash a little water

Singing to me Just reminds me of Kiara and Yin since we are famous worldwide

I still remember our first concert together, We were a hit

I grinned "Kiara and Yin jheez those girls" I looked down at my toes

I slowly pulled my toes off the surface of the water and put back on my socks and shoes

I walked to my Cabin

**Cabin Number 2~**

_Sky POV_

I was Our Cabin, I was the only one in there

I decided I would practice in the cabin because The music room must be using every second

I put my headphones On and layed down on my bed, Turning my Ipod on and Putting on the song ''Hero by Skillet'' But the instrumental version

_**Sky**_

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today**

**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

I closed my eyes, As I let the song take me away

_**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me **_

I opened my eyes slowly to see Chris looking down at me at bedside I jumped up hitting my head off the top bunk

"Ow..." I groaned in pain rubbing my forehead

"Oh sorry did I scare you" Chris asked smiling

I nodded "you think?"

Chris rested his eyes on me as I raised an eyebrow "What?" I asked

He shook his head "Nothing"

I got up "No there's something, TELL ME!" I yelled

Chris crossed his arms "I said Its nothing!" He snapped at me

"See you said ''It's'' nothing, that means there's something" I stated now face to face with Chris, But he is still a bit taller than me

"It's none of your concern!" Chris said shooting a glare

"There's a reason you came into Our Cabin, and you actually broke one of the rules you know" I said grinning "You broke one of the rules just to see me huh?"

Chris blushed "No!"

I nodded "Yes" closing my eyes

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes" My eyes shot open "Wait what?" I said just noticing what he said

Chris grinned as he leaned in grabbing my waist and kissing me right on the lips

Well I couldn't complain I do Like him

I closed my eyes kissing back as I held onto His back

"Hey Sky I was Wonder-

I heard a Voice come form the door I broke the kiss

I looked over my shoulder to see Kiara her mouth hung open with widen Eyes

I pushed Chris away before yelling "Pervert!"

"What!?" Chris panicked

Kiara Shook her head "It's ok Sky, But Chris who would of thought " Kiara snickered as I sighed

"I love her Kiara" Chris blurted out

I blushed staring at Chris and quickly looking back at Kiara

Kiara nodded "Understandable" She took her leave closing the door

Chris hugged me from behind "I do love you Sky flame"

I sighed giving up "I love you~" I held his arms

I heard him giggled from behind me

"What?" I said

"Nothing" Chris kissed me cheek in a loving way as I blushed

"B-baka..."

**The Dock/Lake**

_Cole POV_

I quickly walked to the lake to see Aurora

I walked up behind her and hugged her tightly

Aurora smiled already noticing it's was me "Cole What's wrong?"

I put my head on her shoulder "I leaving this Camp Today"

Aurora quickly turned around breaking my hug "What?!" She yelled her eyes wide open

I rested my eyes on her "Don't Worry-

"It's Rex Our manger Isn't it?" Aurora interrupted with a pout

I looked at the ground sorrow building up "How you know?"

"Somebody told me you and Rex were fighting..." Aurora gave me a loving smile holding my cheeks

I looked my girlfriend in the eyes Before hearing somebody yell my name

"Coleeeeeeeeeeeee! WAHHHHH~" a voice sobbed

Aurora looked behind me smiling as I turned around to see Rex running down the Dock crying massively

"Cole! WAIT!" Rex yelled running towards me with hands out

"Rex?" I manged to say

Rex crashed into me hugging me tightly

"Cole! Buddy, I-I'm swory" Rex stuttered sobbing

I couldn't hear him clearly due to the crying I smiled lightly

I didn't want to cry but I couldn't hold it back as I started to cry as well

"I'm sorry, Rex" I sniffled hugging back

_Nobody POV_

Blaze, Morgan, and Aurora all stood there watching the two boys cry from a far distance

"Aw~ My Cole is so cute" Aurora smiled hugging herself

"So I'm guessing Cole isn't leaving?" Blaze shrugged

Morgan nodded "I can ship it~"

"What?" Blaze raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" Morgan grinned

The three looked at the sunset Its was beautiful

Kiara came from behind as she joined them

Sky Came by as Chris was giving her a piggyback they joined

Suikana swung by joining as well

Hikari and Gin both joined

Neptune jumped out of no ware joining as well

Sierra Followed by Yin, Ninel and Annabelle joined too

Soon all were there, Oc's to campers watching The sunset

"So Camp SYS is coming to an end?" Kiara asked

"Yupe tomorrow to big event..." Suikana answered

"I'm going to miss this Camp..." Gin said sadly

"Yeah..." Ninel said looking at the ground

* * *

**Rex: ONLY 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS WHO EVER DIDN'T GIVE ME THEIR SONG REQUEST THERE STILL TIME BUT YOU JUST MISS THE REHEARSAL!**

**Cole: Nooo I don't want it to end T.T**

**Rex: *Hugs Cole* Don't worry Buddy I already have new Idea's for a next OC story**

**Kiara: Idea's?**

**Rex: Yeah after this story done, I have others Idea's for another OC story**

**Cole: BOOM BABY!**

**Kiara: Cool**

**Rex: Yeah I know**


End file.
